Bonds of Eternity Rewrite
by FyreflyKaori
Summary: In a forgotten room, lurks the memory of an unforgotten woman.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first posting on even though I have been reading for years. Finally got up the courage to let others see what I've written. With that said, no flames please. If you don't like the story, no one's forcing you to read it.

AN2: Since, to my knowledge, Daikenja and Shinou were never given names...we're just gonna go with those.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I've completely reworked the beginning but the third chapter and so on are going to be the same. Let's try this again, shall we? I still own nothing except Renka.

_'Thinking'_

Here We Go Again

Yuri Shibuya, in his own mind, seriously overworked 27th Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom was sitting at his desk. Three stacks of paperwork rested on the wooden top; silently mocking the young king. One stack on his right were those documents that had already been signed. The two stacks on the left still needed his signature.

Now 19, the young boy that had first come to their world had grown into fine man. The years of sword training had definitely honed his body and coordination. He was almost as tall as Conrad and had begun to take on more of the feature's of his Maoh persona. It was easy to tell when Yuri was overcome with any emotion as his eyes would change to the cat-like signature of his _other self_. The belief had started that somehow he had been connecting with the man he would be in the future when he first came to their world.

Gwendal von Voltaire sat at the long table in front of the king's desk, attending to paperwork from his own estate. Whenever the scratching of Yuri's quill stopped, the older demon would send him one of his patented glares. The lord's own stack was diminishing much more quickly.

A knock came at the door and Gwendal's second in command stepped into the office. The man bowed to his king before going to his lord's side. He handed the older man a letter before bowing to both and excusing himself.

Gwendal read the note then carefully folded it and turned to Yuri.

"Those documents still need to be signed. I expect them to be done before the evening meal."

The king groaned and stuck out his tongue as his chief of state exited the room. He glared at the two stacks of papers that ensured he wasn't getting out of this room any time soon.

_'Wait, there's still afternoon tea with Wolfram. Gwendal didn't say that I couldn't take a break.'_

Another knock and Effe stuck her head in. Yuri waved her in as he pulled another paper down to sign. He stopped when he saw the tray she carried. On it sat a teapot, teacup, and a plate of snacks. The maid stopped at the look the Maoh gave her.

"Lord von Voltaire told me to bring his majesty's afternoon tea to the king's office."

Yuri sunk his head in his hands.

_'I'm never getting out of this room again.'_

"Where is that wimp?"

Wolfram von Bielefeld grumbled under his breath as he stalked the halls of Blood Pledge Castle. Maids and guards alike hurried to get out of the blonde's way. Two of the guards shared a look and snickered after the ex-prince passed. The castle was about to be treated to another royal chase.

"How dare he leave me sitting in the garden. Inconsiderate wuss! I have things to do too, but oh no, I have to track his royal wimpiness again."

His anger continued to build , all the way to the Maoh's office.

Effe tried not to laugh as the king cursed Lord von Voltaire.

"Where would you like me to serve your tea, your majesty?"

Yuri waved to the front table with his head still down. "There's fine Effe. Thank you for bringing it."

"You're welcome, your highness."

_'At least I can get out of this chair for awhile. I'm surprised Gwendal hasn't tried to glue my ass to that chair.'_

Effe was backing away from the table when her foot caught the rug. A small yell escaped both of the rooms occupants as she hit the floor. Yuri ran forward to help the woman, kneeling on the ground beside her. A furious blush flooded the young man's face as he helped to straighten the maid's skirts.

"Cheater! I knew it!"

Both looked up with shock to see a furious Wolfram. His body was lit by his own flames as his pain and anger got the best of the ex-prince. Unnatural wind of his own making, blew the blonde's hair around his head.

'_He looks like an angel of vengeance.' _Yuri sat enraptured for a moment before remembering that vengeance was all for him.

"Wolf wait! She tripped. I was just helping up." The double black stood up carefully, bringing Effe with him.

"Liar!" Yuri could have sworn he saw a tear slip down Wolfram's cheek. "How dare you say you want to spend time with me, just the two of us. And then you ditch me for a woman. How can you let me think that you were finally taking our engagement seriously?"

The third son's proud voice cracked and his flames grew hotter.

"Wolfram I swear I wasn't..." Yuri ducked the fireball that was hurled in his direction.

Wolfram tried to get closer and the king managed to slip past him out the door. He screamed as he ran through the hallways. Ducking every time he heard the blond shout, Yuri finally started to gain a lead.

_"Thank the Great One for running with Conrad every morning.'_

The maoh turned a corner and saw the guards outside the entrance to the treasure rooms. He gestured wildly to the guards to open the door. Yuri could see the amusement on their faces as he slipped into the cavernous chamber.

After the doors closed behind him, the king heard his fiancee running down the hallway and sighed in relief. Relief was short-lived when he heard the booted feet coming back.

_'Of course, there's no where else to go in this hallway'_

Running wasn't an option as there was only one way out of the large chamber. The double black started to frantically search for a place to hide. Going further into the room, he looked inside every chest and under every table, but every space was full. Yuri finally had a burst of inspiration and pulled a large piece of cloth from a table. Climbing onto a stack of crates, he threw the cloth over himself and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"So what are you looking for, Lord von Bielefeld?"

Yuri jerked at the voice of his best friend and advisor, Murata Ken.

"Six feet of charbroiled wimp!"

"Let's see what we can find for you." Amusement was evident in the sage's voice.

_'Thanks Murata. Why do I have to be your day's entertainment?'_

The king tried to calm his breathing as he heard Wolfram progressing further into the chamber. Closer and closer the footsteps came until all the noise was centered right below him.

"What did Shibuya do this time to upset you?"

Yuri heard a growl from his accidental fiancee.

"A found him with a maid. A maid!"

"I see, what were he and the maid doing?"

"They were on the floor with his hand up her skirt!"

"Hmm."

The king almost screamed when the crates he was on top of moved.

"If you will indulge me, Lord von Bielefeld, I have a question. What in Shibuya's personality would lead you to believe that he would be so bold to stick his hand up anyone's skirt?"

_'Go Murata. Use your sagey logic on that hothead.'_

Silence reigned throughout the chamber.

"Why don't we ask the man himself?"

Yuri yelped as the cloth was ripped from his head. Seeing the anger on his fiancee's face, the double black scrambled to back up. The crates rocked unsteadily as he tried to find his balance again. A scream ripped through the room as his body plummeted to the floor. On the way down, he grabbed at a wall sconce.

The sound of a door opening came from the other side of the room. As the metal gave way, Yuri only had one thought.

_'I'm so going to haunt Gwendal.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I already have this story finished, so I'm hoping to update rather quickly. To be honest... it also has a sequel. Also about this chapter, I had a concussion last year. Yes, you can get that loopy. I'm surprised I remember anything.

Disclaimer: Okay, I totally forgot to mention that I own nothing. Also, there's an OC if you hadn't already guessed.

To Amed: Thanks so much for the review, really boosted the confidence.

To Klester1987: Murata's my fav too. He so doesn't get enough love.

Bonds of Eternity – Chapter Two

Bonds of Mystery

"Yuri!"

"Shibuya!"

Yuri groaned as the voices made his head pound harder. Opening his eyes, Murata smirked and Wolfram let out a sigh of relief. The young king put a hand to his aching head and felt something wet.

"Just lay there. The guards have sent for Giesela." Wolfram pushed his black hair back.

Yuri started to sit up only to be pushed back by Murata.

"I think it would be a good idea to hold off on that, Shibuya. Bleeding from the head is always a sign to take it easy."

The king pointed to his best friend, "why are there two of you?"

"One is more than enough," the blonde sniffed.

The sage simply smiled at the insult and turned back to see his friend had his eyes closed again.

"Whoa, don't fall asleep!"

"Why? I'm really tired Murata."

"You wimp!" Wolfram was stopped by something pulling his hair. He froze seeing it was his fiancee's fingers.

"Wolf, why is your hair so soft? It always smells nice too. Kinda sweet."

Both boys stared at each other in silence; Yuri in awe and Wolfram in amazement. The moment was broken by Murata's attempts, futile attempts, to stifle his laughter. The blonde blushed and the amazed/hopeful look on his face vanished. Familiar anger took its place as he slapped Yuri's hand away.

"No matter what I do, you're never happy with it." The king sighed as his eyes closed again.

"Your eminence!"

Gisela's voice came from the double doors of the treasure room. Murata stood and walked to the bottom of the entrance staircase.

"We're down here."

The medic raced down the stairs to be led by the sage. Her face closed down to a militant expression as she knelt next to the king.

"Back up! Let's have some breathing room here." Giesela ran her fingers gently over Yuri's scalp.

Murata stayed back stopping the former prince from rushing forward.

"Hi Giesela. How are you?"

The woman smiled at her king's upbeat tone.

"I'm fine, your majesty. You, on the other hand, seem to have taken a nasty fall."

"It wasn't the fall that was nasty. It was the landing." Yuri pointed to the crates that had fallen with him. "Tell Murata to let me sleep, Giesela. In your Sargent voice. Yeah, he'll listen to you then."

The king's eyes started to close again and everyone sprang forward to shake a limb.

"Don't fall asleep, you wimp! You'll never wake up again." Wolfram shook the arm he was holding especially hard.

"Wolfram..." Yuri whined.

"Let me fix this concussion you have going, your highness. Then we can move you to your room to rest. It would be more comfortable than this cold, stone floor." Giesela turned to the other two men and whispered, "keep him talking."

"You've had an eventful afternoon today, Shibuya." Murata knelt in his friend's line of sight.

"Afternoon! Oh no, Gwendal's going to kill me. Gisela's going to use her magic on a dead man."

"I think Lord von Voltaire will understand."

"No he won't. He even had my afternoon tea sent to my office so I wouldn't have an excuse to leave."

"What's going on down here!"

The king yelped at the sound of his chief of state's commanding voice. He started to shake his head and push Gisela's hands away.

"No, it's too late. I'm the one he wants. Just run, save yourselves."

Gwendal appeared at the doctor's shoulder. Another wrinkle was created on his brow when he saw the state the Maoh was in.

"Just get it over with quick, Gwendal. I don't want to linger."

"What the hell is he talking about? And how did he get this way...Wolfram?"

The younger brother opened his mouth but just closed it again.

"Lord von Voltaire, if I may." Murata pulled the older man a few feet from the scene. "First answer, Shibuya thinks that you're going to kill him for not finishing his paperwork. Second answer, he decided to hide from Lord von Bielefeld on top of a stack of crates. A fact he forgot when he was found and tried to run away again."

Gwendal closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Waves of irritation and concern flowed from his body. The babbling of the young king behind him made sure the irritation won out.

"Let Giesela do her job!"

Everyone in the room jumped at the older man's outburst.

"But it's such a waste," Yuri whined.

"I'm not going to kill you, you idiot!"

"Yay! I'm going to live!"

Night fell to find the Maoh resting comfortably in his room. Wolfram had opted to have dinner brought to their room as to better watch over his fiancee. Conrad had returned from patrol with a strange sense that something had gone wrong. After being assured by Giesela of Yuri's health, and a quick trip by the royal chambers, the soldier settled to dinner with the rest.

Murata had not forgotten the sound of a door opening as Yuri fell and had sent word to the temple that he was going to stay at the castle tonight. After dinner, he planned a thorough search of the treasure rooms. An addition to the cavernous space was not something the sage remembered from any lifetime.

"Is there something wrong, your eminence?"

He turned to Conrad and realized that his mask had slipped, letting the others see his troubled expression. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to share. Perhaps one of them knew about the room.

"When Shibuya fell, he grabbed onto a wall sconce that was nearby. The sconce moved and we heard a door opening."

"A secret room in the treasure stores?" Gunter took a sip from his wineglass. "I don't remember such a thing in the history of the castle."

Light reflected off the sage's glasses.

"Neither do I."

Murata led the group of five to the treasure rooms. Gunter was convinced there was a secret history that his beloved Maoh had uncovered. Anissina was excited, thinking there might be another invention of the Wincotts' left behind. Only Gwendal and Conrad seemed to remember the last something that has been discovered had been incredibly destructive.

"_Please Shinou Heika, let it not be another Wincott invention."_ Gwendal prayed as they descended further into the room.

Conrad saw the overturned crates that had not been picked up. The blood of the young king still stained the stone floor. It wasn't hard to imagine a different outcome of the fall. He turned to one of the guards that had been given permission to accompany them on the search.

"Have one of the maids be given clearance to come in here and clean that up. And help them stack the crates back up."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and took off to do the lord's bidding.

"Ahhhhhhh. Maaaoooohh."

Everyone turned sharply at the groaning. Rattling could be heard through the room. Murata laughed softly and headed for the sound. As the group grew closer, the rattling got louder.

"Maaaoooohh!" The rattling grew almost crazed.

"Calm down, Morgif." Murata stepped up to the sword that was chained into it's holder on the wall. "Shibuya is fine now."

Despite the reassurance, the sword jerked against the chains again. "Maaaoooh."

"Well, if you would let him sleep I'm sure Shibuya wouldn't have a comment about you resting in the king's rooms. As is you can't really be surprised he moved you back down here." The sage crossed his arms.

"Your eminence, perhaps Morgif knows something about what we're looking for. He may have even seen it open." Anissina stepped forward but kept her distance from the sword.

"Good point. So, Morgif, did you see any doors opening or anything unusual when Shibuya fell earlier?"

"Ahhhh." Morgif pushed against the chains holding him to the wall while looking at Murata.

"Oh no." The sage shook his head. "You've gotten more than enough blood out of me over the years. You'll just have to wait until Shibuya is back on his feet and comes down to get you."

"Uhh ohhhh."

"He looks..."

"Depressed." Gwendal and Gunter finished Conrad's thought.

Light reflected off Murata's glasses. Finally he stepped forward and raised a hand to the chains. The ancient teen glared a warning at the sword before pulling the chain back. Morgif just waited in unusual patience and continued to ah at the double black.

"If you bite me, I swear I won't just drop you Morgif. I'll throw you." He spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear.

Morgif ooohhhhed and aahhhhed some more before Murata finally holded slowly to the hilt. He took the sword down gently. The others backed away to give the sage room to come down.

"Now where are we looking?"

"Ohhhh ohhhhh." The sword jerked to the right.

The group let Morgif and Murata lead the way and used their lanterns to light the walls of the chamber. Morgif made a motion to the corner of the back wall. The wall seemed to have been pulled in and showed a pitch black space beyond it.

"Lord Weller, if you could."

"Of course, your eminence." Conrad went first to light the way. There was a short passage behind the stone wall. The group was met by a stone door with no hardware to open it. Where a knob should have been was a seal pressed into a round piece of metal.

"That's the seal of the royal medium." Gunter spoke up as Murata studied the seal.

"The second royal medium to be exact." The sage ran his fingers around the door frame. Sparks flew around the stone. "It seems to be sealed with power."

"Perhaps I can help with that."

The group bowed as Shinou appeared in his small form on Murata's shoulder. Morgif groaned at the sight of his original master.

"Hello Morgif. I see you irritated Yuri into putting you back down here."

"Ahhhhh."

The spirit jumped down and put his hands on the stone. Closing his eyes in concentration, Shinou's body started to glow gold. Golden light enveloped the door and the sound of something breaking could be heard.

Finally, the door swung in. Everyone crowded close and tried to see into the black space. Conrad raised his own lantern, casting the room into shadow. The chamber was small, walls and floor bare except for several crates stacked in the center.

"So, what's in here Shinou?" Murata looked inside the chamber for any clue.

The spirit looked away, "I don't remember."

Murata shook his head as the rest sweatdropped.

Shinou moved first into the room. He stopped next to a larger crate and waited for Murata to lift the top off. The chamber was too small for everyone, so they waited in the doorway. The sage set Morgif against the wall and walked to the crate. Taking the lid off he saw picture frames stacked upright. He lifted one out of the crate and black eyes met gold.

Murata set the painting against the crate and kneeled to look at it. Shinou jumped back on his shoulder. Both were quiet and expressionless. Morgif sighed against the wall, looking depressed again.

"Shinou Heika, your eminence?"

Light reflected off the sage's glasses as he reached out to touch the painting.

"Renka."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry the chapters have been so short. I keep wanting to end on kind of a cliffhanger.

Now those who read the previous publishing of this will remember these chapters, that's why I uploaded both at once. Next one coming shortly, hopefully will be over the flu by then.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with anime characters.

Bonds of Eternity - Chapter Three

Bonds of the Past

"Damn it all!" Siegfried Voltaire yelled at the fire in the center of the war camp.

Erhard and Christel Wincott sat to one side of him while Rufus Bielefeld and Lawrence Weller sat on the other. There were several soldiers that looked up from around them at the outburst. A tent flap was heard in the distance.

"How does Soushu always catch us at just the right moment? How does he know right where we'll be?"

"If he has spies like most armies..." Rufus supplied with a shrug.

"But, even then, it takes time to move an entire army." Christel finally spoke up.

"I have heard rumors," Lawrence said as he sat forward on the log upon which he was seated. The man stopped when Shinou and Daikenja came up to the fire.

"What have you heard, Lawrence?"

Daikenja nodded, "although we can't base our strategy completely around a rumor. Whatever it is, may be something to take into consideration."

"I have heard it said, that ten years ago, Soushu destroyed a small village. After the attack a small child was found that hadn't been touched. The child was a seer." The human lord sat back.

"A seer?" Shinou crossed his arms and stared into the flames.

"That would make sense, my lord." Christel looked to the general and strategist.

"It certainly would."

Daikenja frowned as he stared into the flames.

"If we were to capture this seer," Siegfried leaned forward. "We could take a large part of Soushu's advantage and make it our own."

"True, very true." The men could see the wheels in their general's head turning.

"I have to point out that if this seer was raised by Soushu, he would be more likely to send us into a trap than help us." Daikenja spoke to Shinou.

"So, if we can't use the seer..." Erhard looked to the strategist.

"Our best option would be to kill him."

\I gotta throw an author's note here. I don't know if Soushu would have a camp, you know being undead warriors and all, but I need one to move this plot along. So please, just go with it./

Shinou, Siegfried, Christel, and Lawrence crept through the shadows of the fortress Soushu had claimed days earlier. The smell of blood and death coated the air, suffocating the men. A fire in the courtyard burned the bodies of the poor souls that had not been possessed. Even the battle-hardened warriors were disgusted by the scene. Many of the bodies were young children, too innocent to fall to the evil of Soushu's corrupted army. Mindless, puppet warriors threw body after body on the pyre as though they were nothing but logs.

Staying in the shadows and moving as silently as the wind, the men found a servant's passage from what was left of the kitchen's garden area. The undead had no need of food. The kitchen was similarly abandoned.

Their army's people had noticed a cloaked person that remained at the current possessed leader's side at all times. Spies had informed them that the person was kept under guard at all times. This time, the boy had been spotted in the throne room of the conquered fortress.

"The guards may be there as protection or wardens." Siegfried still hoped to use the boy for themselves.

"We'll see. I also wish to try to recruit him first," Shinou whispered before waving the men forward.

The group pushed forward using the servant's passages. Checking each door, they found several rooms that contained Soushu's warriors. The beings didn't move an inch at the door's opening. They simply stared straight ahead, as if in some sort of trance. Finally, the subtle chink of armor was heard from behind one of the doors.

_"The sound is soft. The soldiers must be just moving around." _Shinou cracked the door open to show a dozen of live warriors.

Live soldiers moved around a pallet of furs near the throne. The men looked at each other, confused at the display. Lawrence pointed to a chain that ran from the throne to the pallet.

"That doesn't look like someone who wants to stay."

Shinou nodded, "this may be a good sign after all. We'll take out the soldiers first. Then approach the seer."

"I feel I need to point out, that it could simply be that Soushu wants another obstacle in the way of someone taking his precious oracle." Christel looked around the general to the chamber's inhabitants.

The chain clinked as the seer moved to sit up. Shinou and his men couldn't see the boy because of the hooded, fur cloak. As he moved, the soldiers looked to the sound.

"There's our chance."

Their small group exploded from the servant's alcove and took down the four guards closest to their hiding place. Those left surrounded the pallet and dropped into a defensive stance. As steel clashed, Shinou and his soldiers lured the men away from their treasure.

"They're unick's!" Christel yelled through the room as he stabbed his opponent in the chest.

"What!"

Shinou turned to the pallet. The figure, now standing but still hooded, was slight. It could easily be a girl as it could a young boy. The general heard the next attacker and spun to fight.

The blond dispatched the soldier before turning back to the furs. He strode quickly to the figure. The cloak fell easily to an angry yank.

Red hair highlighted with gold fell to a slim waist. A skirt, split up one side, rode low on round hips and revealed slender legs. Full, high breasts were covered by a long, winding cloth and tied behind her back. A gold collar was connected to the chain running from the throne.

Gold eyes looked into sapphire blue without a trace of fear. "Soushu is coming back to the keep. If you don't leave soon Shinou, you will be caught."

He gasped that she knew his name. Introductions were cut short by Christel. The man yelled from the window.

"We're going to have company real soon, my lord!"

The general looked back to the silent girl. He walked forward to just outside the chain's reach. It was unusual for him, but the man hesitated.

"Are you not here to kill me." It was obviously a statement not a question.

"Are you not attached to life?" He countered.

The girl laughed softly and shook the chain that trapped her to the throne like a dog.

"Would you be?"

"My lord! We have to go." Lawrence yelled as he ran for the alcove. Christel followed behind but both stopped at the door. Leaving without their leader wasn't an option.

Shinou walked onto the furs and raised Morgif. The redhead kneeled gracefully. She raised her head to give him better access to her throat above the collar. A growl filled the room as she closed her eyes.

Metal met metal and the chain holding the collar to the throne broke. Shinou grabbed the girl around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She yelled as the general bolted for the door.

"I don't know, now be quiet." Shinou growled at her butt.

_"A very nice butt."_

Siegfried was right behind them, followed by Christel and Lawrence bringing up the rear. Voltaire grabbed the seer's hair so neither he nor Shinou would trip over it. The man noticed her eyes had begun to glow and her face was expressionless.

"What the hell?"

"Take the left door here. The soldiers are about to come out of the hall." The girl whispered.

Christel ducked down to the look the seer in the face. "Why should we believe you?"

"Self- preservation. Soushu's soldiers have been ordered to kill anyone but others of themselves. If you're caught and killed, I will be too. I'd rather escape than die by those things."

"Sounds good to me." Shinou ducked into the darkened passageway.

The men were only a few paces into the hall when they heard the march of armored soldiers.

"See," she whispered smugly.

"Hush." The general shook her lightly.

The girl tried to knee him in the chest but felt only the metal of his breastplate. She bit her lip against a cry of pain. The men tried not to laugh at her discomfort.

"Stop that. I would be very easy to paddle you in this position." Shinou moved his hand from the back of her knees to her butt.

She gasped, "you wouldn't"

"Oh, don't make it a challenge." Christel shook as he tried not to laugh.

The seer seemed to weigh her options and decided to stay quiet.

The men moved onward to the end of the passage. Back on the main servant's path, they headed for the kitchen's again. Luckily, there were no more interruptions.

As Shinou ran, he noticed how the girl kept trying to shift on his shoulder. Her small cries were starting to irritate him. They stopped to assess the best way back to their horses and the general finally had enough.

"What is it now?"

Shinou looked both ways and kept his ears open for the smallest noise. The quiet of the keep was unnatural. Not even animals were heard.

The position of the moon had shifted and now there was only a sliver of shadow for the men to pass through.

"There is still enough darkness if we go single file." Siegfried looked at the oracle. "But we have to be silent."

"I'm sorry that his shoulder guard is breaking my ribs." She hissed at the gray haired man. "It's not the most comfortable position to be in."

"It's not much farther." Lawrence tried to stop the impending argument.

The girl shifted again. "You could let me down and I can run too."

Shinou let her fall down his back a little. "Or I could just leave you here."

She dug into his cloak and tried to squirm back up.

"This is fine." She winced. "For now."

"That's what I thought. Let's get going."

Author's Note: I wonder what Daikenja's going to make of this change of plans. We'll find out next chapter; Bonds of the Past Part 2!

I have to tell you, it may a couple days before I update again. I helped my aunt, who owns her own ceramics business, move 2600 pounds of slip one box at a time. Twice, if you count putting it on the truck and taking it back off. So yeah, lots and lots o' pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did there would be a lot more Shinou and Murata interaction taking up the screen._'_

Author's Note: Again, something I didn't clarify. _'thinking.' _"talking."

Bonds of Eternity – Chapter Four

Bonds of the Past P2

As the small party reached their encampment, lookouts called a greeting. The soldiers that were stirring at such an early hour sent curious looks at the female buried in their leader's cloak. His arm tightened around her small body, knowing exactly what many of the others were thinking about.

The night had been cold and when the seer had started to shiver, Shinou had pulled her inside the red length. She had cuddled into the warmth of his larger body unconsciously, and with the gentle swaying of the horse, had fallen asleep.

If the girl had known the thoughts running through his mind, she would have been happy to be dragged behind the horse.

The sweet scent of her hair and the softness of her skin had reminded the warrior how long he had slept alone. As she had tried to get closer to his warmth, the girl had rubbed against him deliciously. The journey had been a test of Shinou's will not to break away from the rest of their group.

_"Great. First I'm attracted to my strategist, who's had so little contact with people that if I came onto him, it'd send him running for the hills. Now, I want a girl who's little more than a child." _Shinou sighed as his mind countered that the seer didn't have the body of a child and the sage had to get used to contact eventually. _"I can't imagine a future without the double black. I'll just have to wait him out."_

_"Speak of the devil..."_

Daikenja emerged from the tent next to the general's as the horse stopped. Shinou's page hurried up to take the reins of the massive warhorse. The double black raised an eyebrow at the girl looking around the camp. Shinou just shook his head; now wasn't the time.

Siegfried came around the side of the stallion as the general unwrapped his cloak from the girl.

"Voltaire will show you into my tent."

The seer nodded, oddly submissive, and took the soldier's hand to help her from the warhorse. Siegfried noticed the looks the men sent the young girl and moved to block their gaze with his own body. He ushered her quickly into the leader's large tent.

"What have you done now, my lord?" The strategist led the way into his own tent. Shinou tossed the reins to his page and followed behind Daikenja.

"Berate me if you wish. It cannot be any worse than what is going on in my own mind." The general too a seat at the large table in the center of the tent. The table was covered in maps that were held down by stacks of books and pots of ink.

"I'll restrain myself until you have told me the whole story," Daikenja said dryly. "That way, I'll be able to scold you for everything at once."

Both men were silent as another page brought in a tray of cold meat and hard bread. The general directed the boy to leave the tray on a very small, clear space. The boy poured his lord a goblet of wine before bowing.

"Send a tray to my tent as well."

"Yes, my lord."

Daikenja took a seat at the opposite side of the table. "I'm assuming that the girl you brought back is the seer?"

"Yes," he answered simply while taking a bite of his food.

"Why did you bring her here? I thought we had decided the oracle would have to go."

Taking a sip from the goblet, the blonde leaned back in his chair. He recounted the scene at the keep in detail. Daikenja kept his word and was quiet from the pyre in the courtyard to the unicks and chained seer.

"So, Soushu was guarding the girl from escaping. She seems to have no loyalty to them. The unicks were there as wardens as well as protectors. If the puppet warriors got into the room they would have simply killed her, having no understanding of her value."

"But why unicks?" Shinou shuddered at the thought.

"Because his seer had to remain pure. It is said, that woman who are born with the sight will lose their power should they lay with a man."

The general took another bite and leaned back. Daikenja looked into his water as he recounted various reasons for the guards.

"Her lack of loyalty was probably why she was chained. Soushu wanted to make sure the redhead didn't wander off."

"She welcomed Morgif's blade against her throat. I could see the relief in her body." Shinou closed his eyes. "After everything that we had seen in that fortress, I couldn't do it."

The sage stayed silent as the other man chose his words.

"I kept thinking what if I could look this girl in the eye and take her head...than I was no better than Soushu."

Daikenja leaned back with a sigh. His eyes were far away as he brought a hand to his chin. The general loved watching his sage like this. He could practically hear the wheels in the other man's head turning as his thoughts spun faster and ever elusive as the wind.

_"He has no idea how beautiful he is."_

"Perhaps we can convince her to help us instead."

Daikenja picked up the book he had been reading before the men returned. Shinou figured the inquisition was over for the moment. He turned his attention to the rest of his meal.

"What is her name?"

The blond looked up with a strange expression. "I didn't ask."

The sage sighed as he closed his book.

Siegfried watched the seer as she looked around the general's tent. She nervously took in the table with whetstones, blades, and maps. A large pallet of furs took up most of the back area. A chest stood against the wall. It was still open to show fabric that had left flowing over the side. The girl touched a piece of soft silk in purple.

_"She's never touched anything so fine."_

The soldier did feel bad for her, but he couldn't allow her to go through the general's things. Striding over, the seer stepped away quickly. He pushed the cloth back into the chest and closed the lid. Voltaire noticed how the girl walked back to the center of the tent and looked at nothing. She puller her hair forward, in effect hiding behind it.

_"Hiding while standing tall. She seems lost."_

The oracle jumped when the tent flap opened to let in Shinou's page. He brought in a tray of food to place on the table. The boy kept staring at the redhead after setting the wooden tray down.

"That will be all, thank you." Siegfried stepped in front of the girl.

The page blushed at being reprimanded and bowed an apology before leaving the tent.

"You should eat. Lord Shinou sent this for you." Voltaire held out a hand and, after a moment's hesitation, the young woman stepped forward. He held a chair out for her and helped the see to the seat.

"Oh, I see Siegfried is getting you settled." Shinou strode into the tent, a tall, double black behind him.

The seer stood and bowed to both men, but the blond waved it away. She watched as he thanked Lord Voltaire and the soldier left. The second man walked around the general and came to the table.

Glossy, black hair fell past the man's shoulders. Although he was only a little shorter than Shinou, the man was leaner and wore only the lightest armor. He was obviously not a fighter. His features would be considered more beautiful than handsome if not for his cursed coloring. Eyes of the same black as his hair showed an almost frightening intelligence.

"My lord has informed me that he never asked your name." The man's voice was smooth with inflections of nobility.

"We were a little busy. You know, fighting guards and escaping a keep full of enemy soldiers?" Shinou sniffed and put a hand on his hip.

"I am called Renka, Lord Daikenja." She bowed, her hair brushing the floor.

Both men looked shocked. The sage recovered first.

"You've seen us in your visions." He stated the obvious simply.

She nodded, "yes."

"You knew we were coming?" Shinou waited for another nod before continuing. "You knew I wouldn't kill you."

"No. I saw you infiltrate the keep with the intention of killing the oracle. With free will, the outcome can always change. What I see is the path people are on right then."**

Daikenja watched the young woman's body language and felt that she spoke the truth.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know I kinda stole that last from Twilight. So I'm giving nods to the movie now.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Let the flashbacks continue! I promise I will be heading back to the present soon...possibly the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_'Thinking.'_

_ "Talking."_

Bonds of the Past

Part 3

After a small discussion between Shinou and Daikenja, it was decided Renka would stay in the sage's tent. She was originally to be given her own tent, but both had seen how the men watched her and that plan had been quickly discarded. Shinou had noticed the looks being discreetly sent to his sage over the last few weeks as well.

_'With both of them in the same place, I can be sure that no touches either.'_

Now, almost a week later, Renka had become comfortable in the sage's tent. Much of her time in the evening was spent watching the double black. A strange feeling of calm and acceptance always surrounded the man known only as Daikenja. He seemed to know she watched him, but never said a word.

For obvious reasons, the man understood what it was to feel alone. To trust no one and regard every person with suspicion.

"Do you not sleep?"

Daikenja looked up from the map on his table. The lantern flickered, casting shadows that moved throughout the tent. Renka sat up on the furs and pushed her hair back, waiting for an answer from the double black.

"I have never required much sleep."

The oracle regarded him in silence for a moment.

"But I've been with your company for several days now and I haven't seen you sleep once." She fiddled with the furs. "I've taken over your bed."

Daikenja shook his head. "It's fine. We'll run into a town tomorrow and can resupply there." He tapped the map over the town's marker.

Over the days, since her arrival at the war camp, Renka had come to like the sage. Perhaps, even trust him a little. He was completely different than any of the men she had met. All the warriors in the camp were. Shinou was much more childish than she would have imagined from her visions. The camp was more calm because of his behavior. It took the warriors' minds off the constant possibility of death.

The sage was the serious one that kept the army moving in the right direction. In a camp of weapons specialists and element wielders, the double black's quiet intelligence shown like a beacon. He was aware he was an outsider, even though a necessary one, just like her. The fear of his coloring and her power making them equals. It was the only explanation she had for the next suggestion to come out of her mouth.

"We could share the bedding." Renka refused to meet those too intelligent eyes, preferring to smooth the fur blanket that still covered her body.

Daikenja raised an eyebrow while calmly watching the seer. She was obviously embarrassed, but sincere in her offer. He knew the invitation was to rest only and found himself strangely disappointed. Renka watched as the sage blew out the candle in the lantern and stood. He moved slowly, seemingly giving her time to recind her offer. She merely moved to the far side of the pallet and pulled the top blanket back.

He continued his slow movements as he shed the light armor Shinou had insisted he wear. Despite the fact that he would never be in actual combat. Laying down in the furs, neither spoke as they tried to get comfortable. Daikenja felt her watching him again.

"Goodnight." Her voice was quiet as she watched him settle.

"Goodnight." He watched out of the corner if his eye as she burrowed into the soft furs and closed her eyes.

'_I wonder if his hair is as soft as if looks.'_

Shinou woke the next morning hearing the camp stirring to life. The light in the tent let him know he had overslept. The blond wondered where Daikenja was.

_'He should be here scolding me for loafing in bed when there is an army to lead and enemy to fight.'_ He laughed to himself. _'Perhaps he is the one that has overslept?'_

Jumping from the pallet, Shinou used the cold water left by his page the night before to wash and shave quickly. He left off his armor to be as quiet as possible.

_'To see the look on his face. That I got up before him.'_

The childish general laughed as he ducked out of his own tent. He made certain to not make any unnecessary noise as he lifted the flap to his sage's tent. Silent as a mouse, he moved to the pallet...and stopped dead.

Renka was curled on her side, a lock of midnight black hair held in her fingers. Daikenja laid on his back with his head turned to the seer. His hair was splayed to her side of the furs, as though offering the girl more of it.

_'This arrangement has to change.'_

Suddenly, Renka sat up. Her face carried no expression and the girl didn't seem to notice Shinou's presence. Reaching across the pallet, he put a hand on her shoulder but there was still no response from the redhead.

"Daikenja."

The sage woke quickly at the sound of the name he had been given. He was surprised to see Shinou kneeling by the pallet and followed the blond's gaze to Renka.

"Her eyes are glowing. She must be seeing something."

Renka's breath started to come in gasps and a tear slid down her cheek. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. A hand rose to her throat, to the collar she still wore. The glow had faded when the oracle looked to the two men.

"The town...the town you told me about. Soushu's army is headed straight for it."

Shinou ran from the tent as Daikenja stood. The sage moved quickly through the tent, packing his books and maps back into his meager bags. Renka stood to help as they heard the general outside.

"Pack the camp and prepare for battle!"

Oh no! Will Daikenja and Renka leave Shinou hanging? But wait...Renka's known as Shinou's wife, but he's into Daikenja! How the hell did this happen? We head back to the present next time. Same bat time, same bat channel!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! Life has definitely gotten in the way of writing. I got the flu, had to help prepare for a show and a friend found out he had cancer. Thankfully surgery got the tumor and it hadn't spread. Anywho...Yah! We're headed back to the present. At least for a little while.

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing.

"talking." _'thinking.'_

Bonds of Memory

"Your highness?"

Everyone watched the two ancients who seemed to have gotten lost in their memories. Conrad stepped forward and touched the sage's shoulder when there was no response from either.

"Your eminence?"

Murata jerked at the touch. He slowly stood from the painting and pushed his glasses back up. When he faced the others, the teen's normal smile was safely in place.

"Well, obviously these things need to be brought out."

"We will have them moved to the Temple to be gone through." Shinou put a hand on his hip.

"Even though there's not much left, it would be easier to catalog these items here at the castle." Murata pulled the top off another crate. "I have a feeling that much of this belongs at Blood Pledge anyway."

King and sage stared at one another. The others could feel the tension between them brought upon by whatever was in the boxes. They looked between the two ancients until Shinou finally sighed.

"Perhaps, my sage is correct again." The blond closed his eyes with a smirk.

"But, what's in the boxes your highness?" Gunter tried to peek around Gwendal.

Murata turned to Shinou, "and how did it end up down here to begin with?"

"To answer your question, Lord von Christ, These things were personal items belonging to myself, Daikenja and Renka."

"Renka!"

"Who's Renka?"

The group turned to see Yuri, followed by Wolfram. Both stood in the small passage at the room's entrance. Their king looked a little unsteady, but upbeat as usual.

"Oh your highness!" Gunter latched onto the double black as Wolfram tried to pull him off. "I was so worried! It's all my fault that your humble servant wasn't there to catch your precious body."

"Gunter, get off him! Yuri's my fiancee. Get your own!"

The rest of the group laughed as they watched the familiar scene.

"Gunter," Yuri tried to pull away. "I'm still a little woozy."

"Of course; forgive me your majesty." The lavender haired adviser sniffled as he pulled away.

"So, who's Renka?"

"She was my wife." Shinou appeared on Murata's shoulder as the sage's eyebrow started to twitch.

"What? Since when do you have a wife?"

"Had Shibuya. She died a very long time ago." Light reflected off the sage's glasses, effectively hiding his feelings on the matter.

"Queen Renka was a true oracle. She was instrumental in the fight against Soushu." Conrad tried to explain to his godson.

"Indeed," everyone turned back to Shinou. "She even saw you, Yuri, four thousand years before your birth."

"That's kind of creepy."

"It's an honor, you wimp!" Wolfram smacked his fiancee's arm.

Over the last weeks Renka had started to assimilate into the life of the war camp. Most of her time was spent with Shinou and Daikenja, but she still found time to study herbs with Erhard, tried her hand with the healers, and even took a few lessons in self defense with Lawrence and Siegfried.

Being with the all too mortal army had also brought a set of problems. She had been found unfit for the healers tent's when tears had come with each new wave of the injured and dying. Fewer came back after every battle. Men and women she had known, gone forever. A fact that didn't stop the warriors of every town they passed through from joining the growing resistance to Soushu.

Renka had been shocked to see Shinou in the healer's tents after the first battle she was present for. The general had gone from pallet to pallet speaking a few words with each of his warriors. It amazed her how those words caused the injured to rally quicker than any medicine.

Daikenja still let her sleep in his tent as it was the only place she was comfortable. Although she now had her own bedding that didn't stop her from crawling into the double black's furs whenever she received a particularly nasty vision.

This night found her seated before the fire in front of the general's tent, trying her hand at sewing. Daikenja's only spare cloak had a hole in the side. As the army traveled further into the mountains, the weather was getting colder and the extra warmth would be needed.

She had planned the mended cloak as an apology. Two nights before the oracle had woke from a vision screaming. The sage had already been awake, planning the encounter with Soushu, when she had practically crawled into his lap. Through tears and her own fear, Renka could tell the man was uncomfortable with the contact. Daikenja had carefully avoided her since then.

Renka had watched some of the other women of the camp mending clothing and it had not seemed that difficult. Sitting over an hour later and looking at the jagged stitching, she admitted that perhaps sewing wasn't a skill she was born with.

_'Well, at least it will be warm without a draft coming through it.'_ She bit her lip while holding the cloak up to the light. _'It doesn't look that bad.'_

Soft giggling from the side caused the redhead to turn. Several of the wives were seated at another fire. When Renka met their eyes, the women turned away, still laughing. Pushing down hurt and anger, the oracle stood and retreated to the tent she shared with Daikenja.

After the first couple of days with Shinou's army, Renka had discovered she had been ostracized by the women. They believed nothing about her use as an oracle and, since she stayed in the sage's tent, the redhead was regarded as nothing more than Daikenja's whore. Even the camp whores looked down of her for warming the bed of a cursed double black.

_'It doesn't matter. Shinou and Daikenja treat me well, as do most of the other leaders. I don't need to fit in with those women.'_ She brushed tears away after her inner pep talk.

Renka moved to place the mended cloak on Daikenja's pallet. She sunk to her knees beside the furs as her eyes started to glow.

Daikenja entered the tent he shared with Renka and admitted he was exhausted. Their final battle with Soushu seemed to be approaching rapidly. Renka had described the area she had seen in her vision of the final confrontation in incredible detail. He and Shinou had figured out the place she described as Mount Macadera.

_'Hopefully Renka won't have another nightmare and Shinou will behave himself for one night. A few hours, that's all I need.'_

The sight of the oracle on her knees before the pallet stopped him in his tracks.

"Renka what are you doing?"

She didn't answer him.

"Renka?"

Still no answer. Her head cocked to the side.

"Daikenja..." Shinou spoke as he lifted the tent flap but stopped speaking when the sage waved him silent. He stepped fully into the tent and moved to Renka's side as well.

The oracle turned to Shinou; eyes still glowing. "It's not you."

"What?"

"You're not the one to defeat Soushu. You're just to contain it until he comes."

Shinou was speechless.

\ Daikenja lightly touched her shoulder, "until who comes?"

"Yuri."

"Wow." Yuri thought for a moment. "Nope, it's still creepy."

Wolfram hit the double black again. Shinou laughed as his chosen Moah rubbed his arm and pouted.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I have a confession to make. I started the rewrite as a change from my original beginning because I found another posting that was like it...and I've gotten completely caught up in the beginning instead of the meat and potatoes of my idea. I'm seriously rambling and I've realized that. Seriously, I think I could keep going with this for a few more chapters but instead, we're heading into the point. And yeah there's a nod to Rurouni Kenshin's Saitou...because he's awesome. Also, I'm pro Yuram... all the way. So hopefully Yuri will pull his head out of his ass during this story. Yeah, I'm rambling again.

Alert: The flashbacks and explanations of Renka are meant to be sporadic. I had the idea to have a kind of unfolding character back story. So don't think you're missing said back story, this is intentional.

Bonds of the Soul

Chapter 7

Yuri sat on the floor of the main hall. With his back resting against the stone wall, he was staring at the paintings of the Great One, the Great Wise Man of Double Black, and the newly place portrait of the Oracle Queen. He had ordered it hung here before they all retired the night before. Something had brought the king here at the break of dawn. Something about the paintings that pulled at a memory in his mind, but he couldn't place it.

"Shibuya, what are you doing?"

Yuri turned to see his best friend coming down the hall.

"Hey." He stood and brushed himself off. "Don't you feel like you've seen these people before?"

Before the sage could speak, Yuri put up a hand.

"Scratch that, wrong person to ask."

"I was going to say..." Murata stood beneath the portrait of his past life and pointed up.

"It's just that, the first time I saw the portrait of Shinou I thought that he looked familiar. I chalked it up to Wolfram's resemblance."

"Understandable." The sage went to stand next to Yuri.

"But that's not it." Yuri shook his head while crossing his arms. "I keep thinking that I've seen them before I came to Shin Makoku."

Murata thought for a moment. "Well, considering how Shinou likes to mess with people, maybe you saw them in a dream?"

"No, I've seen them somewhere on Earth. I know it."

Both sat in silence for a while before Yuri gasped.

"I got it! We're going back."

He grabbed his friends arm and yanked him toward the Maoh's bath.

"Aahhhh, Shibuya!"

************Back on Earth***************

Yuri found the box he had packed the significant pieces from his high school years in the bottom of his closet. He had hastily thrown everything together after graduation as he had to get back to the other world. To find what he was looking for he had to look at every piece.

"So you think you've figured out where you think you've seen them?" Murata sat on the small bed and watched his friend whip paper all over the room.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He laughed, "and you, oh great wise man are going to kick yourself when I show you."

_"There's no way he could have seen those three here. I would have known."_

"Aha!" Yuri held up a small, trifold pamphlet. "I knew I had saved it. I got her to sign it since we were friends."

The young demon king proudly unfolded the trifold to show the inside pictures."

"Saitou Ari's paintings. A friend of her mother's owns a gallery and she showcased Ari's work. All of her classmates got in free of charge. It was right before my first trip to Shin Makoku. I can't believe that we forgot about these."

Murata took the paper and looked at the two paintings that had been put in the advertisement. _'Final Stand'_ was an exact depiction of his memories of the last battle against Soushu. Done in shades of red and black, the faces were all in shadow. He could see how Shibuya didn't connect the dots.

It was the second picture that caught his breath. _'The Sage'_ showed his former self's private study at Blood Pledge Castle. One, lone table sat in the middle of the room, competing for space with floor to ceiling bookshelves. It was painted from the perspective of someone peeking around a bookshelf. The man sat surrounded by tomes, reclining in his chair. Again, the light was situated in such a way that the man's face was in shadow. Behind him, a full moon shone bright through the window.

"Do you think she sold all of them?" Murata's voice had gone quiet.

"There was, I believe, ten in all." Yuri tried to remember. "Ari always said that the ideas haunted her until the painting was finished and I think she was pretty happy to see them go."

"Oh." The ancient teen had completely closed down.

Yuri clapped his hands. "Wait, she said that she couldn't part with the original concept sketches."

Murata's fingers ran over the pictures. "So, you think she still has them?"

His best friend noticed the gesture and smiled.

"We'll never know until we ask."

"Okay," Yuri scratched the back of his head as he hung up the phone. "Tokio-san said that Ari is out of town. She won't be back until next week."

Murata had been quiet the entire time his friend had been on the phone. Yuri had noticed how he kept staring at the pictures in the trifold.

"I see." Light reflected off the sage's glasses.

Yuri had come to realize when his friend hid his eyes, he was thinking like Daikenja and would answer like the ancient sage. When he let others see his eyes, his self; you were speaking to the average, japanese teen. He just had a little more life experience than most.

"Murata?" The king sat on the coffee table in front of his oldest friend. "What's really going on here?"

"There were only two people that ever came into Daikenja's study, Shinou and Renka. I know Shinou didn't paint this." He held up the picture.

"So you think, what, Ari's like you? A reincarnation that can remember her past lives?"

"No. See how the faces are in shadow? These are echos of memories; impressions."

Yuri cocked his head trying to understand.

"But then why does she remember in such detail?"

"We're soul bound. The bonds between the three of us became so entrenched that first lifetime, that she's having dreams about that life. Kind of like deja vu. How you thought you had met Lord Weller before your first meeting in Shin Makoku." He sighed. "Renka was supposed to be like Daikenja, but she died before the ritual could be performed."

"Soul bound? You mean like soul mates?"

The sage laughed and felt himself switch to teacher mode.

"Not exactly, but it's along the same vein. Soul mates are bound before birth. People who are soul bound go through a...traumatic experience. It binds the souls together when needed. Most of the time the bond breaks at death. However, since Shinou still hasn't passed on and I have remembrance of all my past lives, the bond is faded but still there."

Yuri seemed to be thinking for a moment. Digesting everything that Murata had told him before replying. The sage had gone back to looking at the pictures.

"Since Shinou and myself will move on after this life, perhaps the bond will finally break."

Author's Note: It's a New Year's miracle! My resolution...to update more regularly.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Another New Year's miracle!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 8

"Wow, it's awful quiet around here." Yuri mussed as he put the box back in his wardrobe.

"We weren't scheduled to come back for another week, Shibuya. Everyone's probably out." Murata stuffed the paper in his jacket and stood.

"Yeah, mom and dad probably went out. With me in Shin Makoku and Shori with Bob in Switzerland, she's been spending a lot of time on her own and dad's having to pick up the slack."

"Her little nest is empty. I'm sure she's stepping up her efforts for you to bring her over now."

The king laughed and scratched the back of his head. "You have no idea. She's bringing up the fact that Conrad and Gwendal need someone to look for a significant other for them since Celi obviously isn't pushing hard enough. Greta needs someone to teach her to be a lady since she has two fathers. And don't get me started on Wolfram."

"Imagine her meeting Lord von Bielefeld." Murata laughed at the thought.

"Wolterana won't know what hit him." Yuri stopped to think. "I should bring her for the next round table."

The two laughed their way into the bathroom. Yuri grabbed the sage's arm before he got into the tub.

"Wait. Murata, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but the last couple days have been...chaotic. I just wanted you to know that I may not be the greatest at working out a problem but I could listen if you wanted."

Murata was struck silent by the idea. He was the Great Sage, the dark power behind the throne, confidant of the Great One, no one worried about him. Finally, he just smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Shibuya, but you're right. I don't want to talk about it."

That said, he pushed the young monarch into the bathtub and jumped in after him.

Ari felt the burning between her shoulders that told her that Kenji was watching her again. At the beginning of the night, she had assumed it had something to do with the strapless, short, black dress and knee high stiletto boots she was wearing. However, as the night continued she became suspicious.

The girl laughed at the joke Eri told that she hadn't heard while trying to think of what he may be up to. Taking a sip of her drink, Ari tasted something gritty. A feeling of dread washed over her.

_'Kenji got my drink. He was pissed when I started dating his older brother instead of him. But I broke up with Ryuto almost a year ago. Could he really hold a grudge that long? Damn, get a hobby.'_

"Hey, excuse me for a moment. I gotta hit the ladies." Ari stepped away from the group and felt the burn again.

In the bathroom, she put the stopper in the sink and dumped her drink. The girl ran her fingers through the liquid and felt the grittiness of pills that hadn't dissolved.

_'That bastard.' _Ari hit the stopper with force._ 'I didn't drink even half of it. I'll just head back to Kumiko's apartment and sleep it off.'_

She took a step away from the sink and stumbled.

_'Son of a bitch! As soon as I get out of this, I'm going to sick Papa on him. I'll never be allowed __to leave the house again, but Kenji will be in a body bag. That's a good enough trade off for me.'_

Ari opened the door and tried to melt into the shadows of the party. Her favorite coat was in the living room, but there was no way she was going to get it. She wasn't going to tip Kenji off that she'd be out in the night, alone. Slipping past a group coming in the door, the girl walked a short distance from the beach house and started running. She stumbled again and her vision grew blurry. She didn't notice the eyes following her through the windows of the house as panic set in.

Shinou's head rose from quiet contemplation. Ulrike and the rest of the shrine maidens were at the evening meal and his sage had gone with the king back to Earth.

_'I'm ssssssooooooooooo bored.'_

A surge of terror that was not his own went through the spirit. After his soul was place in the temple Shinou found that he could feel high emotions from Daikenja and Renka, no matter how many lives they lived. He always knew when they died and were reborn. In some of their lifetimes he could feel when they were in trouble. The last time had been when his sage was a war prisoner during Napoleon's reign on Earth.

Shinou felt first for the thread leading to his sage. He was troubled but not frightened. Reaching for the other thread, the ancient king was filled with fear and anger.

"_What is it, Renka? Tell me what's wrong."_

_ "Renka? That's not my name. I'm Ari."_

He gasped as her voice came back to him. She had not spoken to him through their bond since Renka's death. The hall disappeared and Shinou could see everything as if he was standing beside Ari. Their bond was fully open, just like his bond with his sage.

Ari was running down a small street. He looked behind her and saw a group of three boys her own age. She stumbled and shook her head.

_"Why are you slowing down?"_

_"I can't help it!"_ She yelled back at him and the blond smirked. _"You try running when you've been drugged."_

Shinou's smirk was quickly replace by the fires of anger. He turned back to the boys and their intent was all too clear. Disgusting lust was written all over their faces. The drugs they had fed her would leave his queen defencless.

_"How dare they." _The king's indignant thought flowed through her mind.

_"They dare because they can't be bothered to think with their brain instead of their dick."_

Looking around, the spirit saw the street was next to the ocean.

_"Perfect. Go down to the water."_

_ "Are you crazy? I'm about to pass out. If I go to the water, I'll drown you nutbar."_

_ "Trust me, Ari." _Shinou's amusement was easily heard. Renka had been too caught up in the proper way to act to yell at him, but he knew she had wanted to. Almost every day.

_"Why should I?"_ Even as she asked the question, the girl ran into the sand. Her legs gave out as she went down the small hill leading to the shore. She fell heavily with a small cry.

_"Touch the water. It's the only way I can help you."_

Ari looked down and saw the swirling current. Her vision faded again and a tear streaked down her cheek.

_"Don't cry, my love. It kills me."_

_ "Who are you?" _Her words were slowed by her mind shutting down.

_"Shinou."_

The girl remembered her dreams and paintings. The face of the blonde warrior filled in.

_"You once called me husband."_

Trusting her visions, Ari reached for the water. She blacked out as the waved pulled her in.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I know it sounds weird, but I keep imagining a tiny Shinou on my desk, telling me to update. That's what meds for a busted collarbone and strep will do to you. Also, he tells me we have strayed from the humor and he needs more sage time. I am getting back to that. I keep putting page breaks between scenes but when I post the chapter, they're gone. I don't understand, but I will keep trying.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Talking"

_'Thinking.'_

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 9

Moving through the slipstream, Murata thought back to the night before. After the crates had been moved to the suite that was keep for the sage, he and Shinou had spent the night going through the contents. It had been a bittersweet reunion with the objects for both of them.

Flashback

"I wish you would grow your hair out."

The statement came from the teen's shoulder as Shinou settled there. The spirit couldn't hide his own interest in the artifacts. On the floor, beside the two, were parchment, quills, and an inkwell to catalog everything they found.

"Short hair is easier to care for." Murata's voice was muffled as he opened the first box. Small hands lovingly stroked the black strands nearest them.

"Ah, throwing my own words back at me." The blond raised an eyebrow. "Very well. I believe your answer was; 'your hair is nice. It follows logic that it would be better if there was more of it.'"

End Flashback

Murata now sported a pretty piece of jewelry found in the crates. Inside a small, ebony jewel case, that had been of gift from a kingdom that had fallen long ago, the two had found a delicate, chain bracelet set with a moonstone. The gift had been the beginning of the sun and moon comparison. Also found within the crates had been numerous paintings, diaries belonging to three of them, as well as other pieces of jewelry. Renka's oracle collar as well as the original crown that Shinou had worn upon his coronation.

The water of the temple fountain burst up to the emit the two young men. Yuri panted as he threw himself onto the lip of the basin.

"Maybe...two trips...in one day... is a ...little much."

"I think we need to find you a teacher, Shibuya." The sage stood only to sink back down. "You took a lot from me on that second trip."

Both looked up at the sound of running feet. The temple was in chaos. Shrine maidens were running back and forth, even on the upper balcony. A small group noticed the arrival of the king and sage and rushed to bring towels.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked as he took a towel from one of the women.

"Lord Weller came to the Temple looking for you, your majesty. Lady Ulrike told him that you and his eminence had gone back to the other world. As he was leaving...the Great One appeared and told Lord Weller he was needed."

The other maiden stepped forward as the king and sage looked at each other.

"We did not hear what was said but, Lord Weller race out of here like he was being chased by the fires of hell. The Great One went with him."

"It's unusual for Shinou to leave the temple." Yuri looked to Murata, who nodded.

"Especially, without myself." He crossed his arms with a sigh. "We should go see Ulrike. She may know what that troublesome king is up to."

"Right." The demon king pounded a fist into his palm and smiled at the maidens. "Thank you, ladies."

As the teens headed for the Hall of the Great One, Giesela came running from the front doors.

"Your majesty, your eminence." The doctor bowed to both.

"Giesela, do you know what is going on?"

She shook her head. "No. A messenger came to the castle and said that my medicinal skills were required immediately at the Temple of the Great One."

Meanwhile with Shinou and Conrad

_'Ari, you must wake up! At least get to the bank. I will be there shortly.'_

Between the ears of Lord Weller's speeding horse, Shinou kept the connection with the soul of his queen open. Panic was beginning to overwhelm him when he couldn't get her out of the water. It did not help that the further they traveled from the temple and the longer he used the soul bond, the quicker his power depleted.

Through the bond, he saw Ari's eyes struggle to open and gave a sigh of relief.

"There's the lake, your majesty." Lord Weller's voice broke through his concentration. "Do you know which side of the lake she is on?"

The spirit focused for a moment. "This one, the side we're coming up on."

Both searched the shoreline and surface of the water as Conrart slowed the horse.

"There!" The soldier jumped from his mount at the sight of someone attempting to stand in the shallow water.

Shinou ran quickly through the tall grass, having to jump every few feet to see where he was going. He cursed his lack of size away from the Temple. Memories of four thousand years in a small crystal sphere filled his mind.

He shuddered, _'This is fine.'_

Lord Weller caught Ari as her legs gave out close to the shore. He easily swung the small woman into his arms and strode out of the shallows. Once on the bank, the man knelt and listened to her breathing. Something wasn't right. He realized that he had heard gurgling and quickly turned woman over.

Conrart reminded himself that he was a gentleman looking at the small, black dress that was clinging to the woman's body and hit her back.

"What are you doing?" The words were no sooner out of Shinou's mouth than Ari sputtered and started to cough up water from her lungs.

"Never mind."

When she settled, Conrart listened to her breathing again. "Her lungs sound clear now, your majesty."

Tiny Shinou waved and the man lowered Ari to the ground. He stepped away to his horse as the ancient king put a hand on her chest and tried to summon his power. The spirit felt his solid form flicker and stopped.

Weller returned with a blanket from his pack and wrapped the girl. He could now see, that although her body belonged to a woman, her face wasn't any older than Yuri and the sage.

"Giesela will be waiting at the Temple when we return. She will be able to attend the lady immediately."

Shinou nodded and the man picked Ari up again. After a complicated manuver, the king had no idea how he accomplished; Lord Weller sat atop the large horse with the girl in his lap. The blond jumped back to the horse's head.

"We will not be able to use the speed we did in getting here." Conrart led the horse back to the small path through the forest.

"No, but we are still only minutes from the Temple." The small king moved down the horse's man to the girl's side.

"If I may, sire, who is she?"

Shinou smiled. "She is an artist called Ari, that grew up with King Yuri. In another time and place, she was called Renka."

The man gasped and looked at the girl again.

"They've returned!" One of the shine guards called.

Yuri and Murata turned from Giesela and hurried down the hallway. Both felt an overwhelming sense of urgency and dread since arriving. They were almost to the entrance when they heard someone yell for the physician.

Conrad was carrying someone, wrapped in a blanket, through the double doors. Long, black hair hung wet and heavy from the bundle. One of the maidens picked the the midnight length so the man didn't trip

Giesela pushed past the maoh and great sage.

As soon as he crossed the threshold Shinou reverted to normal size. Everyone bowed except Giesela and the double blacks. The healer was focused on her patient while the shrine maidens became alarmed at the lack of respect. The ancient king waved it off.

Gisela unwrapped the girl enough to put a hand to her neck, looking for a pulse.

"She's cold as ice." The woman looked up. "Bring her into the baths. If her internal temperature doesn't come up, she'll die no matter what I do."

Ulrike led the running group through the corridors to the Temple's bathing chamber. The girl's hair, bobbing with every step, caught Yuri's attention. It pulled at a memory he couldn't quite grasp.

"She's been drugged." Conrad informed the healer.

"That could be why she's so cold. Medicine's that cause unconsciousness normally cause the entire body to slow." Giesela explained as she and Ulrike opened the doors leading to the baths.

The large pools were reminiscent of hot spring pools. Designed to look like the fountain in the courtyard and the king's bath at the castle, large lion heads kept the water circulating through the three interconnecting pools.

The women directed Conrad to lay the girl next to the first steaming pool.

"I'm sorry, but the men have to leave. Her wet clothes have to come off." Giesela quickly unwrapped the blanket around the girl.

Everyone but Shinou and Conrad pressed closer to see the girl that was revealed. Yuri and Murata gasped, "Ari!"

"Out!"

All of the men, even the Great One, back up. Once in the hall, the door slammed in their shocked faces.

"Hmm," Shinou closed his eyes thoughtfully. " I wish she had been part of my army against Soushu."

Light reflected off Murata's glasses. Yuri looked at his friend strangely, but didn't say anything. He was catching the same vibe the sage had given off in his bedroom.

"If you will inform me when Giesela gives us an update." The ancient teen turned on his heel and strode away.

"I believe I'm going to sit through another lecture." Shinou sighed and disappeared.

"What's going on, Conrad?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: The beginning of double digit chapters!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this at the beginning of every chapter...I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of it's characters. Just Renka and Ari.

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

Chapter 10

"How did you know?" Murata stood by the window seat of his suite within the Temple. "I just realized this afternoon."

"I always know when the two of you are reborn. You know as well, albeit subconsciously. It is part of the soul bond between the three of us."

The sage whirled on him. "Have you been talking to her this whole time? Is that why she's haunted by the past?"

"No." Shinou shook his head, blond hair falling around his face. "Normally, I only know when you both are reborn and when you die. It was her intense fear that opened the bond fully. Renka didn't take the vow that you did, so her memories have always been more dreams than conscious thought."

"Ari was drugged and aware of it. She was asking for help...from anyone."

Murata felt a surge of anger but forced it back down. He couldn't think; couldn't plan when clouded by emotion. With new awareness, something occurred to him.

"Why didn't you just bring her through the fountain?"

"Yuri and yourself were coming through that path at the same time. There is a small lake not far from here, just behind the Temple."

"You could have brought her through the baths." The sage offered dryly.

Shinou pouted, "I'm terribly sorry that I do not think as clearly as you do when I'm upset."

"Upset? I didn't think you knew the emotion."

The great king crossed his arms and stared into the empty fireplace.

"I felt her fear. Now that my soul is free an untainted, I fell these emotions again. They are still foreign to me and at times...overwhelming."

Murata sighed, his anger disappearing.

"What did you mean, haunted?" Shinou turned back to the teenager.

"Shibuya said that Ari was 'haunted' by the visions for her paintings until the piece was complete. Afterward, she was more than happy to sell them."

"I don't know whether to be happy that she remembers us so well, or insulted that she wanted to give those memories away."

"That's not the point!" Murata snapped at the spirit as Shinou laughed.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Yuri entered and looked between the two. He was relieved that the earlier tension had vanished.

"Giesela was able to get Ari's temperature up. They're moving her to the suite next to Ulrike's. The drug is still slowing her body functions though and Giesela would like to stay with her tonight."

"Of course she will be staying."

"I think I know what she was given. I'll go confer with Giesela." Murata walked around Yuri and left the two kings.

Shinou watched his sage leave out of the corner of his eye. He saw the remaining teen getting ready to say something and held up a hand.

"Stay out of this one, Yuri. It has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe not directly, but Ari and Murata are my friends. When Murata's losing his cool, there's something about to hit the fan." The young maoh stopped for a moment. "Daikenja was in love with Renka too, wasn't he?"

Shinou's silence spoke volumes to Yuri and he nodded. "I thought so. I may not be the most observant person in the world, but that's hard to ignore."

The double black took a breath and stared the ancient king in the eyes. "You're dead, Shinou. Perhaps it's time for you to bow out of this one."

Shinou stood in silence as the door closed behind the teenager. A hand raised to rub the skin above a heart that hadn't beat in thousands of years.

"Death does not stop one from feeling pain or the fear of being forgotten." The words were whispered to the empty room as the spirit faded.

Murata stood next to the bed as Giesela wrapped another blanket around the sleeping girl. He and Yuri had decided to remain with the healer and watch over Ari. She was going to be a handful when she woke up and didn't recognize her surroundings or any of the people.

Things had mostly been quiet since the healer had purged most of the drug from Ari's system. After Giesela had fallen asleep, the two teens had started talking. Yuri had gotten his friend to open up a little about how Renka had happened to join the fight against Soushu and become a part of the war camp family. Throughout most of the stories the sage's voice had been quiet and filled with the coldness Yuri associated with Murata hiding behind facts.

Both turned as Shinou appeared in the room.

"You two should sleep. Fortunately, I don't sleep at all."

"No rest for the wicked and all that?" Murata smiled at the glare shot his direction and the muffled laughter next to him. The great king raised an eyebrow and huffed as both teens stood and left the room.

After the door closed, Shinou approached the bed slowly. Sitting on the side opposite the healer, he laid his head next to the young woman's. Despite her physical appearance, he felt Renka beneath the surface, just as with his sage.

"Renka," he whispered before placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I just don't know what to do with him. Daikenja was always a little distant, withdrawn, if you will. He was more like a saint amused at mortal folly. However, this time is so much worse. The constant passing of years and centuries, the pain of caring for people just to be left behind, have made him cold...even to me. But I keep seeing that ice cracking around young Yuri and then tonight."

Holding out his hand, the spirit focused his power. A gold collar appeared in his hand. The beaten metal had been Renka's prized possession and she had rarely taken it off.

"Perhaps the three of us can help him." Shinou clasped the piece around her throat and locked it with his own power. Ari jumped as if shocked. When she settled, her eyes moved frantically beneath her lids.

Giesela started to wake as the bed shook.

"We'll talk more later." Shinou smiled as he faded.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I really don't have anything that I can think of. I'm just waiting for the next chapter of The Diary and decided to try to post another chapter of my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of it's characters.

Chapter 11

Bonds of the Soul

Yuri followed Murata down the darkened hallways to the sage's suite. A room that he realized he had never seen. Murata stayed overnight at the castle, Yuri never stayed at the Temple. The king was not surprised to see the desk, bedside tables and small table in front of the window were stacked with books. The bookcases that lined the walls were stacked two rows deep on each shelf. Through an adjoining door he could see a bath as well.

The be-speckled teen threw a night shirt to his friend. "Here, you can wear this tonight."

"Just like when you used to stay at my house." Yuri smiled at the memories. During high school, while traveling back and forth, Murata had often stayed at the Shibuya house. Miko, call me Jennifer, Shibuya had insisted once she found out that the sage's parents were often too busy to remember they had a son. "What if Wolfram shows up?"

"Relax Shibuya. Lord von Bielefeld would never be allowed this deep into the Temple. Even you, if we weren't friends, wouldn't gain entry to this section of the Temple."

"Really?"

"You have to remember, this may be a place of worship, but it's also a home. Shinou has 'lived' here for a few thousand years, Ulrike never leaves and only certain shrine maidens go into town. The Temple guards also live on site. A home is a place that you are comfortable in. Could you imagine being comfortable in a place that anybody could just walk into, walk past your bedroom door when you're sleeping? What about when you're in the bath?" Murata unbuttoned his coat while he was talking and grabbed another night shirt from a wardrobe carved with a forest scene.

"Well, I never really thought about it like that."

"The ladies...they not only pledged their devotion to Shinou, but also put their trust in him to keep them safe. Not allowing people into the living section of the Temple is part of that."

Yuri smirked, "I guess having a separate bath for you is also part of that, huh?"

Murata balled up his jacket and threw it at his friend. The teen had given in to full laughter as he dodged the cloth.

"Your majesty! Your eminence!"

The sage ran to the door at the frantic voice from the hall.

"What's happened?" Yuri asked as his friend ran from the room.

"Lady Giesela said that there is something wrong with her highness."

The demon king ran after Murata with the shrine maidens in pursuit. When he reached the room, the healer and sage were leaning over Ari. The girl seemed to be having some kind of seizure.

"Where did she get this?" Murata's voice was harsh as he touched something on Ari's neck.

"I don't know. I woke up when she started shaking and she was already wearing that."

The sage pulled the girl up and against his shoulder to brush her hair away from the metal. As soon as he touched her skin, Ari stilled. His fingers ran around the collar but couldn't find the clasp. The metal was solid with no seams.

"What is that, Murata?"

"That is Renka's oracle collar." He growled as he laid the girl back down and pushed away from the bed. "He's forcing her to connect to her past life."

Yuri watched wide-eyed as his friend tore out of the room. He had never seen Murata lose his temper the entire time that he had known him. A sage on a rampage was not a good thing.

The doors to the Hall of the Great One burst open. Ulrike jumped up with a gasp. She put a hand to her heart when she saw the look on her beloved sage's face.

Shinou didn't even blink.

"Ulrike, out!"

The medium jumped again and looked to the Great One.

Murata's body began to glow with a soft, blue light. The power he never used beginning to show.

"Take it off, Shinou." The deadly calm of the Great Sage filled the hall.

The blonde smirked, and with a shrug, threw off his cloak. "If you insist."

A growl filled the hall. It took Shinou a moment to realize it had come from his sage. He sat back down on The Ends of the Earth with a sigh.

"Renka's collar will allow Ari to remember the whole of her past life not as some dream or artistic inspiration." He made sure to keep his voice soft and calm.

"Or it will break her mind and she'll spend the rest of her life insane." Viscious anger replaced the sage's normal calm.

"No. When she was fighting the drug, Ari heard me call Renka. It broke whatever barrier that exists between lives. I'm not sure that wall was ever complete, with me still here and you remembering all of you past lives. It's like we've all been stuck in a kind a limbo. Renka simply moved a little further along than us." Shinou shook his head to clear his thoughts. "She will be fine. When she wakes, Ari will have Renka's memories as well as her power."

Murata closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. The teen pushed his glasses up but light shined off the surface. A faint, blue light still glowed around his body.

"You had better hope so."

Quiet reigned in the large chamber. Their staring contest was broken by one of the Hall's door bursting open. Both men were shocked to see Ari hanging off the door. Yuri was right behind the girl and slid an arm around her waist to steady her. Letting go of the door handle, Ari had no choice but to cling to her old friend or crash to the floor.

Shinou and Murata noticed how the girl's eyes kept flashing from blue to gold and back. The sage glared at the ancient king. They watched as Ari spoke quietly to Yuri. The young king nodded and put her arm over his shoulder. The two slowly made their way to the front of the chamber. Halfway up the aisle, Ari sagged and passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I smell a flashback or two coming in some upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Renka and Ari.

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 12

"Ari? Ari?"

The voices around the girl came louder and louder as she was pulled out of her dreams. She felt ancient in her young body. The paintings and sketches that had always filled her mind were fleshing out, becoming more personal.

Blue eyes opened to see two men above her. The blond caught her attention first.

_'Shinou, The Great One. First king of Shin Makoku and Defeator of Soushu. Husband of Renka and lover of the Great Sage.'_

To the other side was a much younger man, her own age, with black hair and glasses that covered black eyes.

_'Murata Ken. Yuri had been hanging around him a lot since high school. Actually, I haven't seen Yuri much since he started keeping company with Murata.' _As she watched, Ari saw another face, different features, come over the double black. _'Daikenja, the Great Sage. Shinou's strategist in the war against Soushu and Renka's best friend. I'd know those eyes anywhere.'_

"Ari, are you back with us?" Murata laid a hand on her forehead to check her temperature then moved to check her pulse.

She licked her lips and tried to speak. Nothing came out. A hand went to her throat and her eyes were wide with panic.

"Shh, it's alright."

"You're going to be fine." Shinou leaned down farther.

Ari put a hand to the blond's cheek. As her hand slid into his hair, Murata moved away. Yuri watched his best friend stand up, his expression closed. He put a hand on the sage's arm, only to be brushed away.

A yelp echoed through the chamber, bringing everyone's attention back to the couple on the floor. Ari used the hold she had on his hair to pull herself into a sitting position. Murata dropped back down to floor, intent on helping her, but she didn't let go of Shinou.

"What have you messed with now?" Her voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Ah, my love, would you mind letting go?" Ari shook the head she still held.

"Ari." Blue eyes turned tot he teen on her other side and changed to gold.

"Daikenja." He started to speak but she held up a hand. "No, it's Murata now."

"That's right. Just like how you're not Renka anymore." The sage slid an arm around her waist and she let go of Shinou's hair. "If you wish, I will try to explain."

Murata helped the girl to stand. Yuri and Ulrike came forward but the sage waved them off. The ancient king started to follow but gold eyes looked over the sage's shoulder to glare at him.

Shinou stopped with a look of shock.

_'But then again, Renka always ran to Daikenja whenever we fought. He was confidant to both of us.'_

Murata led Ari his own suite of rooms within the Temple, as they were closer. Once inside, he held out a chair for her at the small table. Taking a lighter from Earth, he lit the pillar candles around the room. Each piece of wax was carved with an unusual symbol.

"I found a spell that keeps spirits out of a room. It's the only way that I'm assured any peace around here."

The raven haired girl laughed. "Only you would find something like that. It must have been very obscure."

"After four thousand years, at least I found one thing that was useful." The words were said with a smile as he moved back to the table.

Ari looked at her hands as her eyes went back to blue. "How do you do it? Everything is so...jumbled. I keep trying to place things but I don't know to whom they belong."

Murata knelt in front of the former queen but she saw another face. The position was the same. Left knee on the floor and right hand over his heart. Her hands traced his face and the image faded. He held her wrist.

The sound of someone walking into a wall caused both to spring apart. When the teens looked at each other again, both broke out laughing. Murata stood and went to the other chair.

"Well, the symbols worked."

Hours later...

Ari yawned and apologized. Murata smiled as he watched her. He knew she was going to have to return to her own room for more sleep soon. Even after Giesela had purged the drug from her system with magic, her body still needed time to recover.

Over the last two hours, the sage had given her a cliff notes version of the last four years. All the way from Yuri's being flushed down the toilet and being crowned Demon King, to Murata coming to this world and confessing who he was, to the search for the Forbidden Boxes and Yuri's defeat of a Soushu possessed Shinou. He told her of Shinou's release, when they all thought he had finally passed on, and their 'final' trip through the portal. Ari listened intently about how Yuri had mastered his powers to move between the worlds at will and the Great One's reappearance.

Murata stood and helped the artist to her feet. She swayed slightly and he put a hand around her waist. She leaned into him.

"I'm sorry. I keep feeling that if I let go, you'll disappear," Ari said into his shoulder.

"It's the rawness of your emotions caused by the memories. It's brought Renka's life closer to your own."

"It feels like the last 19 years are just a continuation of Renka's lifetime. But my mind knows that is not right."

"I told you before, the distance will come. You just have to be patient." He blew out the candles as they moved through the room to the door.

Both were surprised not to see Shinou once the barrier was broken.

"It didn't for you." Her voice was quiet.

The sage choose to ignore the statement and opened the door. As he led her down the hallway, Murata could feel the weakness in Ari. The further they went, the more she leaned on him. Once inside of the room she had been given, they saw Shinou leaning against the far wall and Yuri sat on the window seat. The younger king was asleep sitting up.

"My chosen just couldn't wait any longer. You must remember he opened the portal twice today." Shinou went over to the bed and concentrated enough to pull the blankets back.

Ari must have looked confused as Murata explained.

"Shinou can concentrate enough to pick things up and can also build power to take on a physical form for a few hours."

"Thank you."

Murata helped Ari get into the bed and Shinou pulled the sheets back up. The girl was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Both men shook their heads and turned to Yuri.

The sage smirked and flicked his friend in the ear. Yuri bolted up.

"What! I'm awake." The king looked right and then left while the two ancients laughed at him.

"Come on, Shibuya. It's time to crash."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Perhaps it's not a flashback I scent, but an out of character conversation. We'll see. This is the lovely product of insomnia...two updates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Renka and Ari.

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 13

The next morning, Ari woke still sluggish and body aching. She felt as though she were getting over the worst flu. The smell of saltwater and fish coming from her hair made her nauseous. Disgusted, the girl forced herself to sit upright and push the black length behind her.

The door opened and the silver haired girl from the night before came in. She was obviously surprised to see Ari sitting up, but recovered quickly.

"I am the royal medium Ulrike, your majesty." She bowed to the raven haired girl.

"It is nice to meet you, Lady Ulrike. Thank you for helping me."

Ulrike smiled as she straightened. "It was an honor, your highness. If you are feeling up to it, I'm sure you would like to bathe."

"Yes, please." Ari pushed the blankets back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Ulrike came forward with a robe from the chair in front of the fireplace. "I swear I smell like I've laid in a barrel of fish for a week."

The medium giggled as she helped Ari into the robe.

"I've ordered that the baths be vacant so you may bathe in private. We'll change the bed linens while you are gone."

"Thank you." The former queen bowed to Ulrike, and the medium started at such an unusual occurrence.

Ulrike took a small basket from the table, holding several white satchels, and held it out. "Shinou-Heika ordered this from the market for you."

Ari's eye's flashed gold as she took the basket and smelled the satchels.

"I'll lead you to the bathing chamber, your majesty."

After Ulrike shut the door, Ari laid the soap basket on the edge of the pool. Towels laid next to the steaming water as well as a fresh robe. Sliding the dirty clothing from her body, the former queen stepped carefully into the shallow water of the first pool.

Inside the first satchel were scented soap flakes. She used a thick washcloth and flakes to quickly wash her body. Her attention then turned to her hair. Pulling the midnight length over her shoulder, she started to rub the soap into the tips.

As Ari continued to work the soap up to her roots, the scent of the soap teased her memory.

_'It's so familiar, more spicy then floral. I know I've never smelled anything like it before.'_ She gasped as the memory clicked into place. _'__**I've**__ never smelled it before.'_

"Shinou!"

"Do you perhaps need some help?" The spirit stepped out of the shadows by the door.

Ari turned to look over her shoulder. Her hair covered all the important bits but all he saw was a tease. She raised an eyebrow at his expression.

"You know, if you're trying to spy on a naked woman, you'd see more from the other side of the room." She stated dryly.

"Maybe it was sweet torment waiting for you to turn around." Shinou crossed his arms as he openly leered at her body.

The girl put a hand on her hip, but made no move to cover herself. Past memories pushed away any sense of modesty. Shinou had loved watching Renka walk naked around their room. It didn't hurt that she had had two lovers who shared the ancient king's appreciation.

"Are you done yet?"

"Never," Shinou answered fiercely.

Ari tossed the soap flakes back to the basket.

"After all this time, you're still just a perv."

"Four thousand years in a crystal orb would make any man starved for the sight of naked flesh."

"Starved, huh?" His former queen looked at him with a strange expression. "I'm supposed to believe that you don't use your ghostliness to spy on the shrine maidens? And didn't Murata say last night that you could take a physical form for a few hours? I'm supposed to believe that you don't use that opportunity to lay with our sage?"

Shinou gasped in shock.

"I can read you just as easily as ever."

The blond closed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "I suppose you can."

"I also know why you ordered this particular soap."

"You don't like it?"

"Even if you have released all her memories and brought her closer to the surface than ever; I'm not Renka. I'm still Ari Saitou. I'm still an artist, still the daughter of Hajime and Tokio."

A strange look passed through the spirit's blue eyes before the man disappeared.

A tear Ari didn't realize she had shed, fell to the steaming water.

After her encounter with Shinou, Ari had hurried to finish her bath. While the girl was walking back to her room, she was almost overwhelmed with a need to flee the Temple, to put distance between herself and her dead husband.

However, that required clothes that she was sadly lacking. She didn't even know what had happened to her clothes from last night.

When she entered her room, Ari saw exactly what she was looking for. Her dress from the night before lay on the bed, freshly laundered with her boots on the floor below it. She was shocked that that her dress had survived the night without a scratch. The girl couldn't help but feel that the fabric should reflect some the danger she had been through. Even her boots had been buffed to look like new.

Next to the short dress was a beautiful dress of white silk. Ari picked it up and saw it was floor length with an empire waist and ¾ sleeves that belled. It was trimmed in black silk and a long piece of matching black silk to be used as a belt lay next to it. Simple but elegant, it was exactly what Renka would have worn, even the coloring was spot on. Black slippers were next to the belt.

_'Well, I'm sure that dress was shocking to people from this world so I can't wear that. Besides, I would feel weird wearing that tromping around during the day.'_ The voice in her head started to whine.

_'This would get dirty so easily, but it's so pretty. Hell with it, I'm wearing it.'_

The silk slithered over her skin, cold but smooth. She picked up the belt and realized it was long enough to wrap around her several times almost like an obi.

_'I never could tie them straight.'_

A knock on the door pulled the girl out of her head.

"Ari? Are you alright?" Murata's voice came pleasantly through the wood.

She opened the door immediately. "Actually, could you help me tie the belt?"

The double black smiled and walked into the room. Taking the strip of black silk from the bed, he turned and moved to stand behind her.

"Murata, I have to go home. I'm sure friends have already called my parents and I really don't want to try to explain to my dad why I just disappeared from a party." Ari pulled her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't get caught in the belt.

The sage slid the belt around her waist and started to wrap it. "Don't worry, Shibuya has almost mastered moving back and forth between the worlds. He can bring you back to almost the moment that you left."

"Really?"

He smiled, "yes. So just relax."

Ari noticed how every pass, the teenager moved close and then quickly put distance back between them. The girl played with her hair while she waited.

"You had this made for me." Her voice was soft.

The sage stayed quiet while he tied the bow.

"I actually had something made every lifetime that I was the Great Sage. A part of me hoped that we would see Renka again, but another part hoped that you would be left in peace."

Ari reached behind and took his hand. She pulled him to her back. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome." Murata cleared his throat and pulled away. "Shibuya asked that we come to the castle today if you're feeling up to it."

"That sounds perfect. I was getting a little of cabin fever."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I'm going to try something a little different for a page break since the ones I keep putting in get deleted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of it's characters.

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 14

Yuri walked down the front steps of Blood Pledge Castle as his friends rode into the courtyard. Ari saw he had his brightest smile on, which was saying something for Yuri. He raised an eyebrow to see her riding with Murata. She noticed several men coming down the stairs behind the young king.

Ari vaguely remembered the brunette with the kind smile and haunted eyes. He came forward to help her from the horse.

_'Definitely a Weller. He_ _looks so much like Lawrence it's kinda creepy.'_

When the raven haired girl was back on the ground, she gave a sigh of relief. Horses were a bit intimidating for a city girl. The descendant of the House of Weller bowed to her and stepped back as Yuri came forward.

"Welcome to Blood Pledge Castle, Ari." He pulled his childhood friend into a hug. "I'm so happy you're feeling better."

She looked behind his shoulder to see a man in white and another in green. They were holding back a furious looking blond in a blue uniform. Said blond looked ready to kill and like a younger version of Shinou.

_'Okay, now that's creepy.'_

Murata came up behind her.

"Let me introduce everyone." Yuri turned first to the brunette. "This is Lord Conrad Weller, my godfather."

The taller man moved to bow again, but Ari stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Please, you saved my life last night. I would've drown if you haven't been there." The former queen bowed. "Thank you."

"It was an honor to be of service."

Yuri turned to the others and saw the scene behind him. His smile became pained. Murata tried to smother his amusement.

"Wolfram! This is an important guest and you will conduct yourself with dignity." The gray haired man began to lecture the younger blond.

As their talk continued, the maoh waved the man in white forward.

"This is Lord Gunter von Christ."

"It is an honor, your highness. I have the pleasure of being his majesty's royal aide and historian, as well as his tutor." The silver-haired man bowed low, obviously excited.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lord von Christ. I'm sure you're the reason Yuri became such a responsible student during our last years of high school." She smiled and the man's excitement overwhelmed him.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Another majesty to serve. First his eminence returned to us and now our beautiful, first queen...

"Gunter!"

_'He must be the warden.'_ Ari thoughts turned to the man in green as Yuri led her to him next.

"This is Lord Gwendal von Voltaire."

"Your highness," he bowed low. "It is my honor to serve as his majesty's chief of state and general of the mazoku army."

"You have the same pride and serious nature that I have seen in many of the Voltaire line. I'm sure Yuri's trust is well placed in you to run the country in his absence."

Ari almost laughed when the gruff man blushed at her praise. The maoh noticed his retainer's discomfort and quickly ushered the girl to the last. The blond in the blue uniform was still upset but appropriately chastised.

"This is Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Yuri's fiancee." He sniffed importantly.

Ari's icy blue eyes were huge when as she looked back at her childhood friend. The sage was quickly losing the battle to keep his composure.

"Wow, I never knew you were batting for my team. It explains so much."

Yuri sputtered and the courtyard rang with Murata's laughter.

*****************************PAGE BREAK*****************************************

The three friends walked the promenade that surrounded the castle gardens. Yuri had insisted on giving Ari a tour of the castle and grounds. His reason being that 'Ari' had never seen Blood Pledge. Gwendal and Conrad had held Wolfram back so that they could have time between the three of them.

Something caught the double black king's attention in the central garden.

"Come on, Ari." Yuri pulled her onto the grass. "Greta!"

She saw a pretty girl stand from watering the flowers. The girl sat her watering can on the ledge of the flower bed and turned. Greta had a large smile for her father and ran to hug him.

"Ari, this is Greta. My daughter."

"What?"

"His adopted daughter," Murata whispered in Ari's ear.

"Oh," she let out a breath. "That's different."

"Hello." Greta smiled, obviously used to this reaction.

"Hi, I'm Ari. It's nice to meet you."

"How do you do?" The little princess executed a full, court curtsy and was praised by her father.

"Princess! Lady Anissina is waiting for you." Doria called as she walked into the garden. "Oh, good afternoon your majesties."

"I almost forgot!" Greta turned to her father. "Anissina is going to let me help with one of her experiments."

Yuri grabbed her shoulders. "You're not going to be the one trying her new invention, are you?"

"No. She's getting Gwendal to help with that part. Anissina said that I can help her observe and take notes."

The king wiped his brow.

"Whew, okay then. We'll see you at dinner."

The three stood in the garden and watched the girl wave goodbye as she ran into the castle, Doria right behind her.

"Adopted, huh?" Ari turned to Yuri. "I was going to say; you would have had to have been the most virile guy to have ever walked the planet. To have fathered a child at, what...five?"

Yuri laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as a furious blush crept over his cheeks.

A loud yell came from the direction of the king's office, signaling that the inventor had caught her prey.

"I have got to send that guy on vacation soon." Yuri's smiled turned pained at the sound of his adviser's misery.

"It would have to be a secret or Lady Anissina will just follow him." Light reflected off of Murata's glasses as he spoke.

"I would not be surprised to see that man in a nut hut someday." Ari shook her head.

"Well, I can't really blame him. Between Wolfram and I, as well as both of us separately. Worrying about Conrad, Celi's constant gadding about, having to deal with a flaky Gunter day in and day out, running Voltaire from the castle while doing half of my job and being chased around by a crazed, childhood friend intent on using him as a guinea pig with bodily injury attached... I'm surprised he's not insane already."

Murata smirked, "maybe you need to build him a little nut hut. Just in case."

Ari grabbed the king's arm. "Panic room!"

"What?"

"Build him a panic room, or even better, a panic box. A steel box that he could put right in his office and cover with like a table cloth or something. Then if he's ready to pull his hair out or hears this Lady Anissina coming, he can shoot right into the panic box and lock the door."

"You could stock it with some knitting supplies and army rations." The sage decided to run with the idea. "You could build it out of reinforced steel so that Anissina couldn't get another earth mazoku to open it. There would have to be air holes, but nothing too big for her to stick electrodes or something through."

Yuri scratched his chin. "You may be on to something there."

The king pulled a small notepad from his inside pocket with a pen attached. "Build Gwendal a panic box."

"You could see if Bob could get a hold of steel from an old ammunition bunker or something."

"Oh, and see if he can get a hold of one of those huge door locks like they have on old submarines."

Yuri continued to note down their ideas as the trio walked to a table looking over the garden. A steaming pot of tea and three cups sat on a tray in the center. Renka's memories asserted themselves and Ari poured. Murata had to stop her from putting sugar and cream in as Daikenja preferred. Yuri smiled at the two's interaction.

The maoh sighed as he remembered the scene from earlier.

"I have to apologize. I don't know why Wolfram acted like that."

The sage laughed.

"Well, the announcing that he's my fiancee isn't anything new. But I can't believe that scene with Gwendal." Yuri shook his head.

Ari took a sip of her tea while looking at her friend over the rim of her cup.

"Probably because you hugged me." He tried to say something but she stopped him. "You also should have introduced Wolfram first. As your fiancee, he outranked the other three."

"But you're my friend. They were acting like you were some visiting royalty from another country or something." Yuri clearly wasn't understanding.

Murata pulled his glasses off to clean them as he spoke up.

"Ari is the reincarnation of the Oracle Queen. Remember how they acted when I arrived?" He waited for the king to nod. "Since she made a more decorous entrance, they were expecting a formal introduction."

"Exactly. As a king, in full view of the castle, our first meeting should have been a formal event. You should have waited until we were in private to hug me."

"Man, now you're giving me king lessons?" Yuri pouted.

"Well, you obviously need them. By hugging me and then introducing him last, you mortally insulted Wolfram. Actually, you introduced everyone backward. It should have gone fiancee, chief of state, tutor, and then bodyguard. Introducing Conrad first could probably be excused since I remembered him from last night and spoke to him."

The young king hung his head for moment before standing.

"You'll have to excuse me. I need to apologize to Wolfram."

Murata stood as well, then held out a hand to help Ari. "That's alright. We should be getting back to the Temple."

"I'll walk you to the stable before I find Wolfram."

The sage smirked, "are you ready for a long run?"


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you everyone that added Bonds of Eternity to your favorite's list. For someone that has been writing for years but was uncomfortable to post anything, every email that I receive I have to stand up and do an excited, happy dance. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but after being out of work for two years, I've had enough and have been in prep to start my own business. Then when everything starts to work out...my gradfather passed away and my mom broke her leg. I kinda lost my need to write for a little while. Thanks to TheKeybladeForger. The Soundless Lovesong has not only got me sitting on the edge of my seat for the next chapter, but really got me into updating. Okay, enough of this long, drawn out sob story. Let's get back to Murata's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of it's characters.

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 15

As soon as they reached the Temple's stable, one of the guards came forward to assist Ari off the horse and take the reins from Murata. The sage rubbed his mount's forehead before the woman took him away and turned to the raven-haired girl. She was staring at the Temple with a strange expression.

"Is there something wrong, Ari?"

The girl jumped, as if she had been mentally somewhere else.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." Ari turned to him with a smile. "Thank you for taking me to the Castle today."

The former queen bowed to Murata before she turned and almost ran to the Temple's door.

_'What have I done this time?'_ He realized that she was running from him in particular. During their tour of the castle, Ari had started to pull away. She had walked, always with Yuri, and asked questions, only to Yuri. He had wondered if there was something that she had wanted to speak to the king about and had offered to stay behind when they reached the library. Ari had freaked at that proposal.

It had left the sage unusually confused.

*******************************Page Break******************************************

Ari sat at the small vanity in the suite she had been given, engaged in the mindless task of combing her hair. It gave ample time to think. Thinking time that she sorely needed. To put it bluntly, the new found closeness with her previous self had left the artist torn. Renka still carried an overly friendly feeling for Daikenja and only found Ken's confidence more appealing.

However, a small childhood incident still left Ari with some Murata issues.

_'I just need some space.'_

"So, what has our sage done to upset you now?"

Ari jumped and looked up to see Shinou leaning against the wall the vanity was on. With his arms crossed, the spirit appeared relaxed with the state of the world.

"I see four thousand years has not given you a respect for a person's privacy." She glared at him.

"Don't snap at me. I haven't done anything."

The girl tossed her comb to the vanity's top with a sigh of frustration. She rubbed her temples trying to stop the migraine she knew was brewing.

"It's not him. I'm just confused."

********************************Page Break*****************************************

Murata had decided his best course for the moment was to give Ari some space. He figured that her behavior was due to the melding of her memories, and more importantly, her personalities. The sage knew from his own various experiences over the millenia, that it was something only she could work through.

Part of him was not surprised when the artist requested a tray in her room instead of coming to the Temple's dining hall. That didn't mean that he wasn't disappointed. Walking past her room, after the meal, the sage had stopped to say goodnight. Murata's hand was poised to knock when he heard Ari speaking with someone. He was crushed to hear Shinou speak next.

_'I could help much more than him.'_ His thoughts turned childish and the sage shook his head as he walked to his own suite.

Inside, childish thoughts turned jealous. Memories of Shinou and Renka together filled his mind. The two people Daikenja had loved more than anything in the world, more than his own life, deciding to share their lives with each other.

_'Shinou's dead and they still prefer each other.'_

Only one tear was allowed to fall.

*****************************Page Break********************************************

Late that night, Murata woke feeling cold. His body felt as though an ice pack had been wrapped around him from behind. A transparent hand lying across his waist answered his question. Shinou curled around his body as though the sage were his personal teddy bear.

A pair of icy lips pressed to the sage's shoulder.

"I thought you would stay with Ari tonight." The double black tried to keep his voice even, but failed.

"Do you remember when I was still alive, after I met you and Renka came to the camp?" Shinou asked quietly.

"Daikenja. After Daikenja and Renka came to the war camp."

The spirit laughed. "As you wish. One day, Daikenja and Renka were standing next to the fire and they were laughing about something. I had never seen him laugh. I went over to them and they got quiet."

"What had that to do with anything?"

"Hush!" Shinou slipped a hand through Murata's short hair. "Neither of them let others get close to them. And yet, there they were, perfectly comfortable with each other. A circle that didn't include any one else."

"Shinou..."

"Ever since that day, through all of these years, it was my greatest fear that both of you would leave me to Soushu. A fear that Soushu played on as it slowly tried to take over my body. I was terrified that the two of you would choose to leave me and I would be alone."

Murata sighed and climbed out of bed. "Renka would never have left you for Daikenja. And Daikenja would never have left you at all. Why do you think I'm still here?"

"You still don't realize it, do you?"

The sage turned at the door to his private bathroom. "Realize what?"

"She loved you too. Sometimes I think there was something making her be with me, but she would rather have been with you."

Murata shook his head as walked into the other room. "You've finally lost your mind Shinou."

A/N: Another flashback in the works to explain more the angst.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: All I can do is apologize. When I started posting this little story, I had every intention of updating every week...at least. That hasn't really happened. There is a quote, I can't remember who said it, about the road to hell being paved with good intentions and all that.

On another note; what's up with all the updates and new fanfics being Wolfram/Murata or Wolfram leaving Yuri or, Shinou forbid, Wolfram/Shori! I've got to admit, it's kinda depressing to me. I already said that I'm Yuram all the way and all this Yuri bashing got me fired up. I'm definitely going to put a Yuram line in this or it's sequel. So let me say this, Wolfram would never give up on Yuri. Our little, blonde soldier has persistence. He knows he's the only one for Yuri and he'll wait for that clueless wimp to figure that out. Yuri's still very much a kid on the inside and he doesn't know what he's doing to Wolfram and all the sheltering by those in the castle isn't helping any. I know that this is turning into a rant but I can't help myself. I can't help myself even more, because the fics are well written so I keep reading them anyway. Then I'm just pissed at myself.

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ari and Renka.

Chapter 16

Bonds of Friendship

Murata sat on the library's balcony reflecting on the past few days. Ari had requested to come to Blood Pledge again and was now deep in girl talk with Lady Celi and Greta. On the other side of bookcases, the maoh was daydreaming through his lesson with Lord von Christ. Yelling broke through the sage's concentration.

"No, Anissina! I'm in the middle of his glorious majesty's lesson."

"He's not paying attention anyway."

Nervous laughter was heard from amidst the two adults.

"Nothing could be more important than my new invention. Now, come on!"

"Nooo!"

The doors to the library slammed shut and silence reigned in the room. The sage sighed and took a sip from his now cold tea. With a grimace, he pushed it away as Yuri peeked around the balcony.

"Hey Murata, I'm sprung."

"I see that Shibuya. Lucky for you. Lord von Christ seems to have gotten better at keeping you from skipping out on him."

The maoh scratched the back of his head with a laugh.

"Why are you in here anyway?" Yuri took the other seat at the small table.

"Ari wished to visit the castle again today." Murata stacked the tomes in front of him and pushed them to the side of the table. He could tell his friend had decided to latch onto him for a while.

_'It's almost strange how Shibuya can't stand to be alone. I know that he a social creature, but he's kinda like a barnacle on a boat. Can't stand to be left behind.'_

"That doesn't explain why you're wasting away in here."

"I like the library, Shibuya."

"I know that...but I mean you've pretty much studied everything. You've spent all of your lifetimes working toward one goal, now that goal has been achieved and you're still buried in here."

Murata stared open-mouthed at his best friend. _'When did he become so observant?'_

"You said when we defeated Soushu that you could finally let go of being the Great Sage and just be Ken Murata." Yuri grabbed the stack of books. "So put the books down and let's go do something!"

"Shibuya..."

"Why don't we go into town?" The sage started to back out. "Oh, come on. We'll wear disguises, go to lunch, and the playhouse just opened a new show. It'll be great. You know, interacting with actual living, breathing people."

Yuri practically bounced in his seat while waiting for an answer.

"For once, just say yes."

Murata found that he couldn't say no to his best friend. Hope burned in those black eyes and the sage could almost see stars around the other boys head.

"Alright, Shibuya."

"Yes!" Yuri jumped from his seat and grabbed Murata's arm. I've got everything that we need in my room."

****************************Page Break*********************************************

"Your majesty..."

"Yuri, Conrad. My name is Yuri. It's been almost five years and we have the same conversation every day." The king crossed his arms while glaring at his godfather and bodyguard. Yozak, who had just returned from a mission, leaned against the wall and tried not to laugh.

"Yuri. You cannot go into town unescorted."

"Aren't you kidnapped enough, young man?"

Yuri turned his glare to the spy as Murata laughed.

"Fine. Yozak, you're coming."

Everyone stopped and stared at their king. Yuri caught the small flicker of hurt that crossed his godfather's face.

"Conrad, you kinda stand out. Plus, everyone knows you're my bodyguard. The disguises would be worthless and we might as well not go at all. This is supposed to be incognito, you know, secret stuff."

"Of course, Yuri." The soldier smiled and consented.

"Alright!" He through his fist in the air. "Let's head out."

************************Page Break*************************************************

The now red and brown double blacks, and Yozak took the servant's cart down to the capital city. The spy was now dressed as the old man Yuri and Murata had encountered on the sage's first journey to the Shin Makoku. They left the cart at the edge of the market place and waded into the streets. With the maoh's new policies, more and more foreign merchants had come to set up shop in the city. They brought plenty of new things with them and loved to show them off.

Murata and Yozak watched amused as the disguised king mingled with his people. Yuri spoke to almost everyone they came across and was fascinated by each of the product demonstrations. He kept looking back at the other two with a look of, _'Can you believe this?'_

"See Murata? Isn't this better than that dusty old library?" Yuri walked away from a kitchen knife demonstration with an excited smile to the two men behind him. Both just laughed at him.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Let's check the playhouse." Yuri continued to look around. "I do want to come back afterward though. I know Greta would love that doll and there's some books on painting that Wolf might like. Gwendal's been looking for...

"Oh, for the love of the Great One. Let's get out of here before he bankrupts the country." Yozak pushed the king and sage lightly toward the playhouse.

As they moved through the streets, the small group noticed a unit of Voltaire's soldiers walking through the crowds. People seemed to know the men and they were stopped every few feet to talk. As they passed, one of the soldiers eyeballed the trio.

"Wait a minute." The leader grabbed Yuri's arm. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Yozak moved forward, but was waved back by the king.

"You're both strong, young boys. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"(!)

Both the spy and sage gave a sigh of relief.

"You know, you're right." Yozak threw his bag to Yuri who staggered a little under the weight. The soldiers nodded at Yuri's scramble to pull the bag over his shoulder.

As the men walked on, Yozak and Murata died laughing. "That figures. Shibuya taking orders from his own soldiers."

"Oh shut up, Murata!" He grumbled while readjusting the bag and moving to the next street.

**************************Page Break***********************************************

The playhouse's new show wasn't running until later that night. However, some of the players had set up a small puppet show in front of the building and children ringed the mini stage. A man walked through the crowd of adults with a can to collect change for the show.

Murata and Yozak stared at the amount that Yuri dropped into the can.

"What?"

"Shibuya, that was quite a bit of money for a children's puppet show."

The king shrugged. "How many professional actors would put on a show specifically for the children, knowing that they're only going to make pocket change?"

"Well..."

"I want to encourage it. Look at how happy it's made everyone." He nodded to the crowd of children and even adults that were laughing at joke the puppets had made.

"Since the playhouse is closed, let's move on to lunch." Yozak directed the younger men down the street to the restaurants.

The spy recommended a small tavern that was popular with soldiers on their days off. The building wasn't impressive but it was clean. There were several men that Yuri recognized from the castle as they choose a table away from the door. The sage noticed how Yozak kept directing them to heavily guarded area. He left the double blacks to talk as he went to the counter to get their food.

"I have to admit, Shibuya, it's been nice to get out and see the town."

"It was nice to get away from Ari?"

Murata started at his friend's observation.

"You were really upset the night she arrived and you're still acting a little strange."

"I suppose." He took a sip from juice drink they had been given after taking their seat.

"But, I thought you two were close." Yuri leaned forward on the table.

"Daikenja and Renka were close. Neither of us is them." He looked out the window at the people moving back and forth through the streets.

"Daikenja was in love with Renka too, wasn't he Murata?" His friend didn't answer. "Come on. I'm Captain Oblivious and even I noticed."

A laugh and a choke came from behind their table. Both turned to see a man whack Yozak on the back as the spy sputtered and coughed.

"Sorry, sorry."

The king turned back with a blush of embarrassment. "I asked Shinou about it the night Ari got here but I never got an answer."

Murata continued to look out the window and Yuri figured his question would be ignored. Quietly, the sage started to speak.

"Yes, Daikenja was in love with Renka. Everyone was, once they got to know her. The two of them were close because they were outcasts in the war camp."

"Outcasts?"

"Things were different then, Shibuya." He sighed. "Double blacks were considered a curse on a family or area in which they were born. Most were killed right after they were born and no one even knew that they existed."

"That's awful!"

"It's the way that it was. Superstition ruled the majority of people. Daikenja's mother wouldn't let that happen. She didn't do much for him. He lived in a small room and was never allowed outside, but at least he lived. A maid didn't believe the superstitions and felt sorry for him. She taught him to read and would bring him books from the castle's library."

"Castle's library?"  
>"His family ruled a small region in the mountains around what is now Cavalcade. Anyway, when his mother died, his father dropped him in the woods around the castle. If he came back he would be killed. Daikenja started to travel, mostly in disguise when he needed to work or buy something. People would rather starve then sell to a double black. He kept mostly to the woods, that's where Shinou found him."<p>

Murata took a sip of the juice they had gotten with their lunch and continued his story.

"The rest of the war camp was on the verge of a revolt when Daikenja walked in. No one would go near him. It got better after the first few battles. Shinou's army had better direction and they lost less people. The warriors gave respect, grudgingly, but still kept their distance. Daikenja was used to being alone so it really didn't bother him. As time went on, he was gradually accepted. What bothered him was Shinou."

Eyes lost in the past, his voice was small and quiet. "For the first time, he had a friend. Then, when Renka came, he had another friend. But, Renka was different. She had also spent her life alone and when she came to the camp she was just as much an outcast. Not many believed she was really an oracle and those that did, were just as frightened of her as they were a double black."

He stopped and Yuri realized he was leaning on the table, getting closer and closer to the storyteller.

"Well, keep going."

Murata laughed, "when Daikenja saw that they were coming to the end he started making plans. Just in case he actually survived. There were still unexplored places in the world back then and he planned to head in that direction. He hoped that there were people there that hadn't been taught the stigma. He had been accepted too long and didn't like the thought of going back to being alone anymore. Renka didn't have a home either, she had been raised by the warlord that Soushu had taken over. So, his plans started to include her. Shinou came from a ruling family. Not kings, mind you, but they had holdings. Daikenja figured that Shinou would return to rebuild his family's lands. To be honest, he was excited at bringing Renka with him. She admitted that she had always wanted to travel."

"So, how did you all end up here?" The king took a bite of his sandwich as he kept staring at his friend.

"The plan changed. The night before the final battle at Mount Macadera, Renka accepted Shinou's invitation to...keep him company."

"Murata..."

"The morning after the boxes had been sealed, Daikenja was leaving the camp when Renka caught him. Even with the marks Shinou left visible on her skin, he couldn't tell her 'no.' She convinced him to come back to the camp and talk to Shinou. He said that he had no intention of going back to his family's lands and that the thought of carving out their own place appealed to him. He said that he looked forward to the home they would make, just the three of them." The sage took another sip of his drink. "They all tried to leave together, but it seemed that there were many who shared Shinou's sentiment about not going back. The farther we traveled, the more people joined our group. They followed us to take refuge with the man who had saved the world."

"When we first got here, there was nothing. We started building a small holding with an equally small village. This was strategically a great spot to build. Connection to the ocean as well as building on the higher ground to be easily defensible, it was and still is a good spot. As building started, more and more started to show up. It seemed as though those without power had become frightened by those with it after Soushu's defeat. They feared another Soushu and the man who could defeat such an evil obviously had to be more evil. They started to push out magic wielders and they came to us. The small holding became a castle and Shinou's most trusted warriors became the Ten Aristocrats. The rest is in your history lessons."

"But, I thought that Daikenja and Shinou were...you know."

The sage sighed. "You're really digging deep aren't you Shibuya?"

"Oh, like you're not all over my personal life."

"I suppose. They weren't together at first. It was during the journey to what is now the Great Demon Kingdom. Renka always acted like there was nothing going on."

"So she wasn't...involved?"

"No. She and Daikenja were just friends." Murata looked out the window again. "After Shinou became king, the new nobles started to push him to marry. He choose Renka. Daikenja was shocked when the night after his decision Shinou showed up at his room again. He reminded that lecher about his prior commitment and all Shinou said was that Renka knew. The next morning, they all had breakfast like nothing was out of the ordinary."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Yuri was absorbing the tale and Murata was reliving the past. Finally, Yozak came back up to the table.

"How about we get out of here?"

Yuri jumped up. "That's right. You've still got to help me pick out a doll for Greta!"

"Shibuya, I think you can do that by yourself."

"Weren't you the one who was all worried that I would start buying and bankrupt the country? So, shouldn't you be protecting the kingdom's interest by watching my wallet?" The king pulled his best friend out of his chair with a large smile. After a moment, the smile was returned.

"I suppose that is my job."

*******************************Chapter End******************************************

This is from Avatar: The Last Airbender. The episode Welcome to Omashu to be exact. I have to admit I kinda fell in love with this series after I had to watch it with my nephew all the time. I just loved this scene and could totally imagine Yozak in that old man outfit trying not to laugh as the king had to carry his subordinate's bag.

I finally got this chapter typed. You may not believe but I've actually been trying to finish typing this chap for a month. I wanted to put in a flashback, but I couldn't figure out where to start. I still want to put more flashbacks in but they'll probably be in the sequel.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I received another email about Bonds of Eternity being favorited and I say thank you, thank you. There is something that I have to admit. I've been a little hypocritical. When I get a chance to log in and check updates and get upset that what I'm looking for hasn't updated. Then I have to think that 'Hey, I haven't updated either.' So I really have no room to talk. On the side, I noticed that in the Great Demon Kingdom Murata is always perfect and all knowing, however on Earth, he's kinda like a bumbling egghead. I decided I needed to expand on this to show our favorite sage in a more "human" light.

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 17

Bonds of Anger

After the shopping trip that took the trio around the city a second time, they decided to head back to the castle. Yuri had taken long enough to decide on what to get each member of the "royal family" that it was near dinner by the time they returned. The king decided that such a beautiful night shouldn't be wasted and ordered dinner to be served in the garden.

A large, round table had been placed in the center of flowering rose bushes and fragrant night blooming trees. Care had been taken to make sure that each member had a space at a table loaded with the best the kitchen's had to offer. Greta had wanted to sit near Anissina, so her normal space at the king's left had been taken by Ari. Before Murata could take the seat on her other side, Celi quickly slid into the spot.

"Your eminence," Anissina smiled at Murata. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would take a look at some of my inventions. The ideas are solid and I'm sure there is a way to make them successful."

At Ari's curious glance, Yuri explained about the red head's laboratory and inventions. The girl grabbed the arm of the king.

"Do you have a bomb shelter in this place?" Ari's eyes were wide with alarm, but a smile played on her lips.

"Hey! I'm great with this kind of thing."

"Yes, his eminence is the reincarnation of the Great Sage." Conrad defended the double black with his usual smile.

"Uh huh," Ari drawled. She put up a finger. "Are you or are you not the same Ken Murata who's paper-mache volcano didn't erupt but exploded?"

Yuri tried to smother a laugh. "I had forgotten about that."

Murata's face became expressionless. A fact that Gwendal noticed.

"I had wanted to try something new instead of the old vinegar and baking soda."(1)

"Accidental or not; that was the best science fair ever." The king smiled at his best friend, oblivious as always.

Ari held up another finger. "What about the time you blew up the lab in the fourth grade?"

"The chemicals had been mixed up on the table."

"I'm just surprised your eyebrows grew back." The former queen raised another finger as the others at the table tried to stop their laughter.

Conrad looked to the Great Wise Man and saw his hands clenched in his lap.

"And the nitrous fumes?"

Yuri fell back in his chair; laughing hysterically as he remembering that exploit. "You know, I think that she might have a point Murata."

"Enough!"

The table jumped as the sage stood up abruptly. Murata never lost his temper in front of anyone. They all watched in shock as he stalked away.

Ari sighed and pushed her own chair back. She stood with an easy smile.

"I'll go and soothe his ego. Please, finish your meal."

As the raven haired girl walked into the central garden, Yuri put down his own napkin.

"I should go too."

"No."

The table looked to Gwendal as the Mazuko general spoke.

"What's up Gwendal?"

"Those two have more issues to work out than just what has happened here tonight." The gruff man took a sip of his wine. "They need space without others looking in."

Conrad nodded. "No one's teasing cuts deeper than that of a person you love."

"I told him that I wasn't the only one who noticed," Yuri pouted as he took another bite of the roasted fish the kitchen staff had prepared.

*******************************PAGE BREAK***************************************

"Murata wait!" Ari ran to catch up but the sage didn't even slow down.

"Leave me be."

"Damn it," She picked up a nearby stone and threw it. "I said wait up!"

The rock hit him square between the shoulder blades. Murata growled as he whirled around to face the former queen. His anger getting the best of him, it completely eclipsed the former embarrassment and fear of rejection.

"What? What do you want now?"

"Well, excuse me. Maybe if you let go of your superiority every once in a while, I wouldn't have this undeniable urge to knock you off your high horse."

"To think, I actually believed that if you regained the memories of Renka's lifetime you would be the person I remembered."

Ari clenched her hands at her sides.

"But oh no! You've more than shown that despite having Renka's soul and memories, you're still the daughter of that smart ass cop."

"You're not going to take this from me." Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I've waited ten years for the chance to get back at you and you're not going to make me feel bad about it."

Murata straightened and stared at the girl confused.

"You don't even remember, do you?"

"What did I ever do to you?" The double black racked his highly intelligent brain but came up empty.

"Do you remember that we used to go to the same school when we were children?" Murata nodded. "Who was your lab partner the day you blew up the science lab?"

He looked up still confused. "You were."

"And what was happening right before?"

The sage thought back to the day that was still a little hazy. Understanding dawned in a flash.

_'Seriously, how did you get into the advanced course if you couldn't read the form?'_

"It...it was just a joke Ari. I can't believe that you've held on to that this long."

Her hand clenched hard enough that her nail cut into her skin. Her eyes opened to blue shards of glass. The sage took a step back at the sheer hatred he found there.

"Maybe I would have let it go...if it hadn't followed me around for the last decade!" She screamed at him. "I haven't been able to take another advanced course or even apply to the schools that I wanted because of that day. Many of the schools wouldn't even let me take the entrance exam."

"Oh, how could the little dyslexic girl possibly pass our exam? It'd be a waste of paper." She quoted sarcastically.

"Ari..." He stepped forward.

"Don't! You just have to ruin everything. You can't just accept the hour of embarrassment before everyone remembers that you're the Great Wise Man and couldn't possible mess anything up while I had to take ten years of it!"

Ari spun around and stalked to the doors leading back to the castle. Her head held high, she was as graceful as ever despite the emotional outburst.

"Murata, what was she talking about?" Yuri walked slowly into the garden center.

His friends face had completely shut down. The moonlight reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes and feelings from the rest of the world. A hand reached up to rub his chest absentmindedly.

"It was just a joke."

"Murata?"

"Ari was always smart. The only problem was that she's dyslexic." He looked down. "Before I regained all my memories, we were in the same advanced science class. She was the one who mixed up the chemicals because she had a problem reading the names. I caught one mix up and made a joke about how she had made it into an advanced class when she couldn't read."

The teen looked to his friend. Yuri saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"If I hadn't been so busy showing off, I would've noticed that there were two other chemicals that had been mixed up as well. I picked up the wrong bottle. We were both caught in the blast and spent time in the hospital. To be honest, that whole day is still a little fuzzy. I forgot a very important fact."

Yuri walked closer. "Forgot what?"

Murata looked toward the castle doors.

"The school faulted Ari for the explosion. A couple of other students as well as the instructor heard about the first mix up. It hadn't been intentional, so she couldn't be expelled, but her parents were asked to remove her." He shook his head. "During that day we came to the castle, she started avoiding me. I never realized it was intentional."

Both were quiet for a moment. The sage finally moved to go after Ari, but his friend grabbed his arm.

"I know that you know Renka, but I know Ari. If she's upset enough to cry, it's best to leave her alone until she calms down. She's not going to hear a word that you have to say right now."

Murata sighed. "I suppose."

(1) I have a confession to make. I never made a paper mache volcano. We always moved before that particular project, so I have no idea. I think it's vinegar and baking soda.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I updated twice! It's a miracle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or the Saitou portrayed in Rurouni Kenshin.

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 18

Upon entrance to the castle, several guards had offered to escort her wherever she wished to go and received a glare that would've made a serial killer back off. Ari remembered a passageway that brought a person out beyond the castle gates. Renka had often used it to escape the prying eyes of the royal court. Flipping up a tapestry, the first queen disappeared.

Her anger propelled her forward. Into the forest surrounding the capital city. Thoughts and memories swirled in her head and kept her feet moving step after step. After a couple of hours, she still walked but had at least stopped crying. The lack of sound only amplified the voices in her head.

Her brain reminded her that children were often thoughtlessly cruel and she should've moved on by now. For one, it was ten years ago, almost half her life. A second fact, that she wouldn't have gone to the arts school that allowed her to paint whatever was running through her mind if she had been able to continue in academics. The outcome of that day had lead to the path she believed she was supposed to be on, but the stabbing pain of embarrassment refused to budge.

'_ I've been made fun of several times for my reading problem, some even with the same joke. So, why was it different? I wonder if I knew then who Murata was? Is that why it hurt so much? Because it felt like Daikenja was making fun of me?'_

"Well, what do we have here boys?"

She almost growled at the drunken words that words from her left. Three men stepped into her path with a an evil gleam in their eyes. They openly leered at her body while laughing.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to walk the forest alone at night." The leader laughed.

"Oh, please." Ari rolled her eyes. "Is that honestly the best you can come up with?"

The laughter stopped.

"You should watch that pretty mouth!"

***************************Page Break**********************************************

Murata walked into the Temple still depressed. He had hidden in the castle for a couple hours to give Ari some time to cool off. In the library, he had sat not reading anything. His only thoughts were the way Ari had looked at him.

_'Our last lifetime together and I've completely messed it up. I won't even be her friend this time.'_ The sage fought back misery as he headed for his suite of rooms. Seeing Shinou at the window sill didn't help his mood any.

"Ari did not return with you?" The spirit asked confused.

Murata's head shot up. "She's not back yet?"

"No."

The sage tore out of his room and headed back to the stable. He felt the small weight of Shinou in his tiny form as he got back on his horse and turned to the castle. The blonde clung to his jacket as the horse raced down the path.

_'Please, let her still be in the castle.'_

*********************************PAGE BREAK*************************************

Alford McKenner sat around his campfire and pondered the road he was currently traveling. The Demon King had changed the world much in his short time. The highway a short distance out of the forest was now a popular trade route for many foreign merchants.

The hero knew that Yuri would be happy to hear that when he reached the castle tomorrow.

A woman's scream pierced the peace of the forest. Birds flew from their evening homes as he grabbed his holy sword and took off toward the sound. Men yelling had Alford pushing his body to run faster.

_'Don't let me be too late!'_

The hero, holy sword raised, burst onto the well used path. His jaw hit the floor at the scene that greeted him.

Two men stumbled to run past him in fear. A third was on the ground, trying to crawl away from a woman. A seriously pissed off woman. The look on her face would make most grown men run in fear.

He did take note of the black trimming on her gown.

"Oh, look at her. She's cute. A defenseless girl will be easy to pick off!" The woman yelled as she kicked the third man in the ass.

The scared thug stumbled to his feet and ran, screaming, past Alford.

"Yeah, you better run!" She looked to Alford. "What do you want?"

The swordsman almost took a step back.

"I...I thought that you might need...some help," he sputtered.

"Well, aren't you the good Samaritan. It's not needed, thank you." The girl huffed and turned away.

_'Her hair's black but not her eyes. That dress is well made and trimmed in royal black. With the speech pattern of a noble. I wonder if she's related to Yuri?'_

"Excuse me." He stopped himself from jumping when she turned around again. "The capital city will be closed down at this time of the night. They don't let anyone in after dark, let alone into the castle."

The girl stopped and mumbled under her breath.

"What makes you think that my destination is Blood Pledge?"

"Because you're wearing black. And that's the direction that you're headed."

"Perhaps I know a way back that bypasses the city gates." The smug reply was ruined by a whole body shiver and a stumble that had her leaning on the nearest tree.

_'She's completely exhausted.'_

"If you want, I have a fire nearby." Alford swept an arm in the direction from which he had come.

"You're hoping for sainthood, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow, her expression still murderous.

"I'm hoping not to die tonight. I don't think I could bring myself to hit a woman, even if she were attacking me. The answer to that is chivalry."

The girl burst out laughing. "My name's Arianna Saitou. Ari."

"Alford McKenner. I'm headed to Blood Pledge myself and I'd be happy to escort you there in the morning."

"I suppose that would be acceptable."

******************************PAGE BREAK****************************************

Yuri came down the stairs as Murata and Shinou entered the courtyard.

"What's going on?"

"Ari never returned to the Temple. Is she still here?" Shinou spoke from his position on his sage's shoulder.

The king paled. If Ari had stayed then she would've been given a room and the maids would've asked himself or Wolfram where to put her. There was no one unaccounted for in the castle.

"We have to start looking immediately. Ari may have Renka's memories, but the Great Demon Kingdom had changed a lot since then."

"We should ask the solders." Conrad bowed to the duo from the Temple. "A woman in black would've attracted attention. They'll be able to tell us if she left through the gates or if she's hiding out somewhere unseen in the castle."

"Good idea." Yuri smiled. "We'll find her in no time."

********************************PAGE BREAK**************************************

Hours later Ari still hadn't been found. The soldiers reported seeing the woman enter the castle after her argument but after that she seemed to have disappeared.

"There are several passages out of the castle grounds that have been forgotten to time or never known except to the royal family. Being here when the castle was built, Renka knew them all. Ari must still remember." The spirit rubbed his chin as he thought of Ari's mysterious disappearing act.

Shinou stood on Yuri's desk in the Moah's office, as it had become search headquarters. He watched as his beloved sage paced the room, lost in his own thoughts.

The current maoh looked to the first and mouthed "say something."

"My sage," Shinou started. "I already told you, there is nothing to be too concerned about. We would feel if she were in danger through the soul bond."

Murata growled as he whirled on the two kings. "Just because she's not in mortal danger doesn't mean that she's fine and dandy."

Yuri shrank back from the vicious anger of his friend. Shinou sighed and put a hand on his hip. Concentrating on the thread that bound him to Murata and Ari, he pulled on it. He felt anxiety from the sage and then amusement from his former queen.

It seemed to be very close.

Dacoscos ran into the room without announcement. "Her majesty had returned to the castle!"

Murata was the first out the door. Yuri sighed in relief and followed. He stepped back as Shinou bounded out the door after the sage. The trio stopped at the laughter coming down the hallway.

"Oh Yuri, I found a friend of yours." Ari waved to them as she came forward with Alford.

"Al! It's great to see you." Yuri smiled.

Murata stood back, light reflecting off his glasses. His hand clenched at the sight of Ari holding the swordsman's arm. A growl almost escaped when she smiled up at the human. The conversation around him seemed to fade into the background.

_'McKenner is exactly her type.'_

"Murata." Yuri waved a hand in front of the sage's face. "Are you alright?"

He kept his face expressionless as Ari walked away with Alford, led by one of the maids.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I checked out for a moment. What were you saying?" His voice matched his cold expression.

"Ari is going to get Alford settled in a room. I asked him to stay for a few days while he was in the area. They're going to meet us for lunch."

"No." Murata turned away. "I'm going back to the Temple."

Yuri watched his friend leave the castle, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry. I'll watch him." Shinou faded while heading after his sage.

*********************************PAGE BREAK*************************************

After getting Alford settled into one of the castle's guest rooms, Ari expressed an interest in staying at Blood Pledge herself. Sangria had insisted that she take over the unused Consort's Suite.

"Consort's Suite? Where is that?" Yuri came up behind the women.

"It's connected to your rooms Yuri. There's a sitting room in between. Have you never noticed?"

"No one ever gave me a prize for being observant." The king hung his head for a moment. "Wait a minute. Why is there a suite connected to mine?"  
>"Yuri, most royal marriages are arranged. Of those, only a small percentage of spouses actually get along with each other. Knowing that this was a possibility when the castle was built, there were two royal suites included in the plans." Ari started to walk down the hallway. The first thing she wanted was a bath and clean clothes.<p>

"Why doesn't Wolfram use that suite instead of staying in my room?" Yuri walked beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Because it would be inappropriate for him to use them. It would be like taking advantage of perks he hasn't earned yet."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"Good. Now I would really love to have a bath, Yuri. Can we finish this discussion later?" Ari stopped at the all too familiar doors. The same carvings graced the wood as there were 4000 years ago. Renka's memories burst to the surface and a tear fell down the girl's cheek.

"Ari..."

"I'll talk to you later Yuri." She stepped into the room and closed the door firmly behind her. Looking around the room, the décor had changed over the years.

"Someone took a crap load of pepto and threw up in here." Every wood surface had been covered by a lace table cloth, the bed was hung in shades of pink with ruffles and pleating. Even the walls were papered in pink with darker pink flowers. The bookshelves held nothing but little glass figurines and vases of flowers. Ari ran to throw open the balcony doors from the smell of popouri filling several decorative containers. "Whoever choose all this should be arrested."

Throwing her hands up, the girl decided to relax in her bath and then tackle the bedroom. She was frightened to think of what the sitting room had been outfitted in. In comparison, the bathroom was simplistic, white marble with black veins covered the floors and counter tops. Elegant silver fixtures glinted in the light from torches in simple sconces. The bath itself was still the massive tub it had always been. Now, three mermaids filled the basin out of their hands. Stepping closer, Ari could see small fish had been painted on the tub's floor and sides.

"This is better. Not quite my style, but I could live with it." Slipping off her gown, the queen stepped into the relaxing heat.

*****************************PAGE BREAK*****************************************

While brushing her hair out, a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

Ari was shocked to see Yuri in the mirror's reflection.

"I figured that it would be Murata."

Yuri shook his head. "He and Shinou have gone back to the Temple. That's one of the things that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright."

"Murata doesn't deserve this."

Ari's head shot up. She put the brush down and turned to face her childhood friend. He seemed to be thinking, trying to find the right words.

"You could have at least acknowledged his existence. Murata stayed up all night worried about you. I've never seen him act like that in all the years that I've known him. He was genuinely worried when he found out that you hadn't gone back to the Temple and even more and you weren't here either."

Yuri headed for the door.

"I've never seen him lose control like he does about you. I understand that you're mad at him and your reason is probably justified. But, you don't have to be so...such a bitch about it."

Ari jumped as the door slammed shut.

************************PAGE BREAK**********************************************

Murata walked quickly through the halls of the Temple. The sage wanted to run as fast as his legs would go but he refused to let anyone see how upset he was. They had all seen enough of that last night.

His mind kept replaying how Ari had looked up at McKenner.

Once in his suite, Murata lit the candles that would keep Shinou out. His breathing became harsh; emotional pain manifesting in a physical ache. A hand went to his chest as he sank to the floor.

_'It's happening again.'_

In his mind's eye, he watched again as Ari held onto Alford's arm and smiled up at him. The scene replayed but and image superimposed over the two of them. He gasped and rubbed the skin over his heart.

_'It's the same way Renka looked at Shinou.'_


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I updated three times! I have to admit to being excited and that's probably why I feel the need to type this up. We're speeding toward the climax. I have decided on a sequel to break this up a bit so it doesn't become a run on fic. And hopefully a storyline that is going to push Yuri and Wolfram together.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kyo Kara Maoh.

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 19

Two days later, Yuri stood with Ari and waved to the leaving Alford. The king tried to ignore the worry in his gut for his friend, but it wasn't working. No one had seen Murata since he had retreated to the Temple. Yuri had even sent an invitation to dinner as well as a plea for help with the yearly budgeting meeting the sage always helped with. Both had been politely declined.

If Ari was worried, the former queen hid it very well.

Several times, Yuri had tried to broach the subject of Ken Murata with her. Each time he had been neatly deflected and pulled into another conversation before he realized what had happened. The king made a note on his little pad of paper to ask for lessons in verbal dodging. It would definitely come in handy the next time Wolfram brought up their marriage.

He looked over and opened his mouth, but couldn't think of what to say.

"Oh, alright!" Ari threw her hands in the air. "I'll go over to the Temple and talk to Murata. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes," he answered simply. The young man watched as she huffed and walked away.

*****************************PAGE BREAK*****************************************

Murata closed his book after the fourth time he had read the same sentence and hadn't retained a single word. The last two days he had carefully rebuilt the wall of his happy persona that everyone loved and expected. Acceptance of the present situation had come easier than he thought and could only blame that on being in said situation before.

The sage still couldn't stand the thought of watching Ari and McKenner yet. He ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window.

_'I'll have to come out eventually. I just need a little more time to keep that face from cracking. Shinou will be able to see through it though._

The door popped open and Murata jumped with a yelp. Ari walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. He stood slowly while trying to calm his racing heart.

"How did you...I thought I locked that door?"

"Oh, you did." She slid the small pin back into her hair. "These old locks are very easy to pick."

"Did you ever think to knock?" The sage slammed his book onto the table.

"Would you have let me in?"

"No!"

"Then why would I knock?" Ari countered with a raised eyebrow.

The girl crossed her arms and leaned back against the door as he sputtered. He had long since sunk into the casual power use of being the Great Sage. It was surprising to come up against someone other than Shinou who cared nothing for his position.

"So, are you done pouting yet?"

"Pouting!?"

The sage fumed as she stared at him.

"I'm terribly sorry that I didn't feel the need to watch you drool all over McKenner."

"I don't drool over any man!" She yelled.

"Could've fooled me!" He yelled back at her.

"You're just upset that I wasn't looking at you." Ari put a hand on her hip. "For a Great Sage, you're sure acting like a Great big baby."

Murata whirled on her.

"Like you have any room to talk. For a queen, you're sure acting like a whore!"

Her mouth dropped and a hand shoot out with a flash. As Ari made contact with his face, Murata saw red. She dropped back, preparing for a return hit. A kiss was the thing she expected.

Anger, frustration, and longing took the form of tongue, teeth and hands. Fabric ripped and fell to the floor regardless of quality. The bed dominating the room seemed too far away as the couple fell to the floor.

*******************YEAH, I CHICKENED OUT AGAIN********************************

Yuri was met at the Temple entrance by Ulrike and another priestess. The shrine maidens were obviously upset. Wolfram and Conrad came up behind the king.

"Ulrike, what's wrong?"

The royal medium shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"It's her highness and his eminence." She looked up, her usual composure gone. "Shinou Heika told us to leave them be but..."

"There's been such yelling. They're screaming at each other." The blonde priestess spoke up. After realizing what she had done, the girl bowed her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Yuri smiled at the woman, trying to make her feel better.

Wolfram grabbed a hold of the king's ear. "Stop flirting!"

"I'm not, Wolfram. I promise."

Conrad smiled and pointed to the royal couple. "I'm sure it's just like them. They argue all the time."

The two boys blushed and pulled away from each other.

"On second thought, I don't think that more arguing is going to do either of them any good."

"Yuri..." Wolfram was cut off when the double black pounded a fist in his other palm.

"I'll go play mediator."

***************************PAGE BREAK*******************************************\

"Well, I didn't expect that." Ari stretched.

She lay across the large bed, her long hair trailing over the side. Ken leaned over her smiling. Both explored the other with gentle touch now that the urgency had been sated.

Ari watched as her new lover kept that stupid smile on his face and rolled her eyes.

"King, sage, or regular high school boy, you're all the same. Give you sex and you couldn't be happier."

"We're easily pleased," he laughed.

Ken sighed and the smile faded.

"Ari, I had no idea that my joke would be ongoing. I was showing off and didn't think about the consequences."

She looked away, taking in the room. _'This room is exactly what I expected.'_

"Since we're confessing, I acted that way toward Alford to get back at you. I knew that you would be upset."

"It seems like our relationship has been marked by retaliation this time around."

Ari finally looked back as Ken sat up.

"To be honest, I think part of me recognized you, even then. I struck out at you."

"Why?" Her eyes flashed gold before going back to blue. "Why did you want to hurt me."

He closed his eyes in shame. "Because I remembered the pain Daikenja felt when Renka choose Shinou instead of him. I could feel it myself every time I looked at you. I didn't know what it was then, only that you were the cause of it."

"Ken." Ari reached a hand to touch his cheek. He leaned into it with his eyes still closed.

"You know as well as I do, Shinou needed Renka a lot more than Daikenja did. He needed both of them."

"He thought that...after Shinou came to him... that the three of you..."

"He thought that Renka was the one stopping them from being together?" Ari waited for his nod. "By the time that Shinou started his relationship with Daikenja, Soushu had already begun it's corruption. Shinou's jealousy would never had allowed either of them to be with someone else. Even each other."

Ken looked down at her sadly. The grief of time lost for the three of them momentarily overwhelming. They had fought so hard to defeat the great evil and in the end it had ripped their little world apart anyway.

"Toward the end, his jealousy was so easily triggered. He knew that Daikenja and Renka loved each other as well. Anytime they spoke to each other, anytime they looked at each other, or even being in the same room, he had become angry. Shinou accused Renka of not working harder to find a way to stop Soushu because she wanted him out of the way. It would be so easy once he was dead to rule the Great Demon Kingdom together and completely forget about him."

"That's why Renka started to avoid Daikenja?" At her nod, the sage started to laugh.

"All this time, Daikenja thought that Renka had only wanted friendship from him. And even that faded when he was unable to come up with a way to save Shinou."

"Just proving that even a sage can be an utter fool." Ari laughed and ran a hand down Ken's arm. "Shinou doesn't need us anymore."

The sage sobered before pulling away. "But Shibuya still does."

She pulled him back down, running a hand through soft hair.

"Not in the same way. He has others that are just as capable and much closer to him then we are." Ari whispered against his lips.

Ken acknowledged the truth of her words and stopped fighting her pull. Neither of them was as connected to the current maoh as they had been to Shinou. They could be Yuri's friends and advisers while still having a life of their own.

His hand ghosted over her skin as he sunk into the kiss.

"Alright you two..."

Both looked up as Yuri froze in the doorway. Ari gasped as a flush took over her cheeks and buried her face in Ken's shoulder.

"Hey Shibuya!" Murata smiled up at his friend as though there was nothing wrong with this scene.

The maoh stood frozen and sputtered for a moment.

"You...you may want to lock the door." He walked out, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Ken and Ari looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

*****************************PAGE BREAK*****************************************

Yuri stopped on the other side of the door. He heard his friends start to laugh and his became even more red. A hand came up to his burning cheeks.

Wolfram, Conrad, and Ulrike were waiting in the hall.

"Your majesty."

"Yuri, what's going on in there?" The blonde put a hand on his shell-shocked fiancee's arm.

"Something they should not be doing inside a Temple."

Author's Confession: I have never written a lemon. I tried, I really did. It just never came out right so I finally decided to omit it.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Wow, I updated four times. Insomnia: Great for readers, hell for author's.

Bonds of Eternity

Chapter 20

Final Chapter

That night, Ari watched Ken sleep. A hand brushed through his hair as he continued to dream. Every once in awhile, she would smile at the peaceful expression. Renka had never really seen Daikenja so peaceful and was happy that the sage had finally found it.

It was Renka who first felt the disturbance in the room. That small twinge deep within herself madeAri look up to see Shinou near the door.

"I thought you would be asleep." His voice was quiet as he had no wish to disrupt the sage's sleep.

"I'm known for my insomnia."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shinou stepped closer to the bed. "We haven't really talked and I don't think that now is the best time. And the three of you will be returning to Earth tomorrow."

"I'm sure you already know that I'll be coming back with them." Ari raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "We can talk then."

"Alright." Shinou walked back to the door he really didn't need to use.

She watched the ghost of her first husband walk slowly across the room and sighed. It was obvious to her what he wanted. "Shinou."

The first king turned when summoned. His eyes widened at the outstretched hand. A smile graced his handsome features as he moved back to the bed.

"You stay on his side of the bed until we have our little talk."

"Of course." He whispered as laid behind Ken, sliding an arm around them both.

*************************Page Break************************************************

The next afternoon, Yuri blushed when he walked into the dining room and saw Murata and Ari. The couple looked up and stood when as he entered followed by Conrad. The king noticed how his friend's hand brushed the tips of Ari's hair, as if he couldn't stand not to touch her.

Ari had the good grace to flush a little while Murata just smiled.

"Good morning, Shibuya."

"Hey." Yuri waved sheepishly not knowing what to say.

Conrad smiled as usual. "I see you two worked out your problems."

The former queen blushed hotter.

"So, we're still headed back tomorrow?" Murata sat after the king.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to show up back in Okinawa or everyone's going to start freaking out." Ari took a sip of the juice in front of her while they waited for the others.

Yuri looked alarmed. "I have no idea how to send someone to another location!"

"Calm down, Shibuya. We'll go to Okinawa, drop Ari off and then get back in the water to go to Tokyo."

"I feel a day of exhaustion coming on."

"Yuri!" Everyone's attention turned to the door. "How dare you tell the guards not to allow me into the maoh's office." Wolfram tore into the room with the others behind him.

A cough drew his attention to his elder brother.

"Actually that was me." The general took his seat at the table.

"Gwendal?"

"With his majesty's departure this evening it was imperative that he finish all the important paperwork today. Lately, your presence in the office is counter productive. Especially when you help him to skip out."

The two boys blushed at the man's censure, for different reasons.

The sage watched the exchange with interest. Light reflected off his glasses as plans of ways to torture his friend over the next few days filled his mind. A pinch on his thigh brought him back with a jump. Ari shook her head at him.

"Leave him be."

"Oh, come on. I'll let you play too."

"He's never going to admit that he even likes Wolfram, let alone allow that to possibly grow into something else if you constantly make fun of him over it."

Murata turned away with a pout. "I miss the days when I was always right."

"Get over it. That's what it means to be in a mature, adult relationship. The girl's always right."

*****************************PAGE BREAK*****************************************

The trio broke the surface in Okinawa and Ari looked up to see the position of the stars. A brightness was slowly filling the sky from the east.

_'At least I know that Kenji is gone. Now, I just have to get back to the hotel room.'_

"Sorry. It's difficult using another person as a guide. I'm sure that it's no more than the next morning." Yuri scratched the back of his head as he looked at the rising sun.

"It's fine. My friends were so blitzed last night, I'm sure they won't notice a thing as long as I'm back before they wake up." Ari stepped out of the water. Her thigh-high boots made walking in the sand difficult.

Ken came out too, pulling Ari into a kiss.

"We'll see you back in Tokyo, at Shibuya's house."

"I'll be there." She whispered to him with a smile. "We fly back today."

With a push, Ari sent Ken back into the water.

"Come on lover boy." Yuri grabbed his friends arm as he waved to the girl on the beach.

"Hey," Murata protested as the whirlpool started. "You're just upset that you're not getting any."

Author's Note: For now, this is done. I know this kinda ended quickly, but I didn't want it running on forever. This fic was just to get them together. I am going to post a sequel. "The path of love never runs smooth." I had hoped to explore some of the issues Ken and Ari may face because of their social position in the Great Demon Kingdom not to mention, what are they going to do with Shinou. If anyone knows who said that quote I would appreciate it if they let me know. Being awake over 36 hours has seriously screwed my memory and concentration.

I also wanted to give a little acknowledgment. This whole idea came from a song really. A friend of mine is a big fan of Taylor Swift and had me listen to the song "Back to December." That's really where the whole thing came from. I had a vision for Murata to have loved someone who left him for someone else and then came back. Trying to figure out how to fit this in, Renka was born.

Until next time...


End file.
